One Child So Small
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: The Command team has been secretly seeing each other for some time, and Tom Paris is convinced that they have been. When Voyager hits a rather boring region of space, it is all the command team can do not to be found out. Ch 16, the final chapter NOW UP!
1. Mess Hall Blunders

**One Child; So Small**

Chapter One: Mess Hall Blunders

Rating: T

Summary: The Command team has been secretly seeing each other for some time, and Tom Paris is convinced that they have been. When Voyager hits a rather boring region of space, it is all the command team can do not to be found out. However there secret is son going to be reviled. Kathryn finds herself on the receiving end of a severe case of space sickness, or is it?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the universe that is portrayed in this story only the story idea, no infringement intended.

Authors Note: This is a revised story that had I started back when I was 17, I began to revise it again when I was 19; I'm now 24 going to be 25 and well still working on it. I hope that you enjoy the story; I have put a lot of effort into it.

**Title change**: as you may have noticed I added two more words to the title. Originally the title One Child was based off of a song that I'd learned as a young girl. Some of the lyrics were _One Child, One Child So Small… _and so forth that was where the basic idea for the story came from. Anyway for those that have read this story or are reading it now, there was a question that came up about how the title fit the story… so well I'd had some not so nice plans for it but then I just couldn't bring myself to act upon the idea that I'd had. So well a bit of title editing was needed. That way it fit more to what the story has grown into, because as every artist knows, sometimes things just write themselves!

- =/\= -

Voyager, a collection of particles, a magnificent piece of technology, a star ship, a home, a collection of friends, a family, however you put it, Voyager is a community, one that is full of wonder and excitement, hope or fear, facing a barrage of enemy vessels, or meeting new friendly races, or going through a region of space that would make even a Vulcan bored.

This day was best described as the latter. Weeks had gone by and Voyager hadn't encountered so much as a stray particle. Many of the crew had become restless and decided to start taking entertainment into their own hands, including Tom Paris, much to the dismay of most of the junior staff and his commanding officers. His betting pools were running ramped, sure that they would finally break under the strain of nothingness. He was watching their every move the majority of the time, just waiting for them to slip up.

However they were on to him, knowing where he was and what he was doing. They were always one step ahead, leaving their combadges in their quarters and spending time in the others, and of course faking bio readings. It was more than enough to keep the entertained, when they weren't entertaining each other.

Tom was making his rounds, checking the conversion levels of the warp core to see who had come closest, seeing how many times Neelix said Leola root, and of course checking the whereabouts of a certain command team. Unfortunately for him Chakotay had walked into the mess hall alone, and upon check for Kathryn, he found her to be in her quarters.

- =/\= -

Kathryn was searching feverously for her missing pip, swearing that it had been on her turtleneck the night before. Giving up on trying to locate it, and not having enough replicator rations to replicate a new one, thanks to her coffee addiction, she made her way to the mess hall. She hoped that no on would notice.

From his position in the mess, Tom watched as Kathryn entered, and surveyed the room. He spotted Chakotay almost immediately. He had sat in the furthest table away from where Tom was sitting. He'd done this intentionally so that he would not be able to ease drop without being noticed. Kathryn stood next to the table and asked in an untailored manner, "May I join you Commander?" She'd intentionally used his title in case there were prying ears nearby.

"You certainly may Commander," he stated trying but failing miserably to keep a straight face.

She took her seat and feigned not knowing what he was talking about, "what do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"I thought that you'd decided to demote yourself. You seem to be missing a pip today." He was still attempting to remain straight faced.

Her hand subconsciously went to her neck, tracing the three pips. "I was hoping that no one would notice. I didn't have enough rations to replicate a new one." She paused as Neelix appeared at their table. He'd made his way over when he saw that the captain had arrived.

"Captain, what can I get for you?" he asked in his normally exuberant voice.

"I'll just take whatever your special is today Mr. Neelix," she stated evenly.

"All right Captain, one special coming right up!" He then made his way back to the gallery to prepare his captain's meal.

"You're really taking your life into your hands Kathryn."

"I felt like being adventurous, besides I really don't want to try and decided what exactly is in that kitchen that is recognizable," She smiled.

"Well Commander, I guess that it is your life." It was all he could do not to fall off his chair in a fit of laughter.

She glared at him, her eyebrows just about hitting her hair line, "Would you stop calling me that, someone might hear you." Her voice was a low chiding whisper.

"Sorry, it's just really hard not when you're holding this" He lifted his hand up resting his elbow on the table, slowly he opened it and in the center of his palm was a single radiant gold pip.

Tom watched as Kathryn snatched something out of Chakotay's hand. She had a flustered look and he was very curious, wishing that he knew what it was. He could see that she was talking, but was unable to ascertain exactly what she said because of the angle he was viewing from. His view was then blocked when Neelix returned with her plate.

"Here you are Captain" she stated with a smile as he placed the tray down in front of her.

"Thank you Neelix" she said in her, 'I'm being friendly tone.'

"Please enjoy" he nodded his head then made his way back to the galley leaving the two to enjoy their meal.

Kathryn looked down at her food poking at the strange carrot colored stringy globule with her fork, her face scrunching up at the site of it. To make matters worse it had absolutely no smell. "What do you think it is? She asked looking up at Chakotay.

"I don't know, I saw Harry with it and decided to stick with the leola root. I can't believe that you actually want to know what it is." He looked at her his face evident that he was just as appalled as she was.

"Of course I want to know, I mean it's going into my body." She looked down at her plate a second time; she closed her eyes and swallowed hard as a sudden wave of nausea overcame her. "On second thought" she took a deep breath, "I don't think I'm very hungry anymore." She pushed her plate away from her, she swallowed hard again nearly losing what coffee she'd already consumed.

"Hey are you alright?" Chakotay asked, he placed his hand on top of hers. She'd grown pale and looked decidedly unwell. It was a change that had occurred in a matter of minutes.

She took a deep breath then spoke, "Yeah, I think that breakfast was a little more than I could handle." She said not looking anywhere near her plate, afraid that she did then she'd actually lose it.

"Here let me take that, would you like something else instead? I'll use my rations; you're not looking to well." His concern for her was genuine.

She nodded, "perhaps some tea?"

He nodded and stood up, taking her tray and his to the recycler. He was careful not to let Neelix notice that the Captain had failed to even touch her meal.

Kathryn took several deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by Tom, who by now was more curious than ever before. It was unlike the captain to become ill over Neelix's food. This was the same woman that would have eaten grubs. He decided to go over and see what was up.

Kathryn looked up as she heard someone approach, it was Tom. Before she could speak he did. "Good morning Captain," he had a bit of a goofy grin on his face.

"Good morning Tom," she said trying to sound as if she were fine, "can I help you?"

"Actually I was coming over here to as you that, no offence or anything, but you're not looking well." His grin had disappeared as he realized that it wasn't because of Chakotay that she was acting so strange. He narrowed his eyes, "are you alright?"

She managed to meet the young man's gaze. She gave him a half hearted smile and then calmly stated, "I'm fine Tom, just a little on the tired side."

Tom wasn't fooled but knew that she wasn't about to say anything different. "Okay, now if you will excuse me, I need to get to the bridge, the captain doesn't like it when people are late," He joked but made a hasty exit before she could say anything. As the doors closed behind him he could still feel the burn of a well-placed glare on his back.

Chakotay shot a curious look at her when he returned from the replicator, "what was that about?"

"Tom things that I don't feel well," she stated finally feeling a little better. She lifted her hands and placed that pip back into its rightful place now that Tom was no longer in the room to see her doing so.

"Do you feel alright?" He looked her over, the color had begun to return to her cheeks though it was still muted.

She looked directly at him, "I'm fine, just the site of that breakfast was too much; that's all. I'm fine honest." She placed her hand on his arm.

Looking deeply into her eyes he determined that he was telling him the truth, "well in that case I think we should be heading up to the bridge."

"You're right, I hear that the captain really hates it when people are late," she smiled when he gave her a confused look at the use of Tom's words. She stood up but nearly fell over. Chakotay grabbed her arm making sure that she didn't.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?" he asked, worry crossing his features.

She regained her balance and pulled her arm out of his grip, noticing that most of the people in the room had their eyes on them. She turned toward him standing up as tall as she could, she stood her full five foot five inches and straightened her uniform, "I'm fine, now I suggest that we get to the bridge commander.

She grabbed the tea that he'd replicated for her; she then turned and walked out of the doors, leaving Chakotay to catch up with her.


	2. Prying Eyes

Chapter Two: Prying Eyes

- =/\= -

The door parted to reveal Kathryn and Chakotay, Kathryn was the first to exit, as she stepped out onto the bridge her words came out strong though she was fighting to keep the appearance of normality. "Report she barked as she walked down the steps and sat in her chair, followed by Chakotay who took his seat next to her.

Tom was the one to answer, "We will be arriving at the M class planet in roughly forty-eight hours. We are traveling at one quarter impulse," he delivered his report with a grin. He had already caught on that there was something bothering her, even though she sounded 'normal' he could tell that she was trying hard to sound that way. Tom dared a glance in her direction, what he saw was slightly unnerving. "Captain, are you alright?"

She hadn't realized that she'd leaned her aching head onto the hand that was resting on the arm of her chair. Straightening up quickly she stated "Yes, Tom, I'm just getting a headache, very good" She stood up, "Keep me informed, I'll be in my ready room." She turned to Chakotay, "you have the bridge." She tried to keep her voice even as she spoke. After a nod she quickly made her way to her retreat.

Tom and Harry made eye contact briefly, both sending a confused look to the other. Tuvok raised an eye brow and Chakotay just stared after her, the concern he felt for her growing even more by her behavior.

- =/\= -

Once inside her ready room she let out a sigh. She made her way to her couch and sat down, her hand coming up to her head, and the other to her stomach. She hadn't been this ill for ages. She knew that Chakotay would more than likely wouldn't be that far behind her, being that she was acting so strangely. Then again maybe he wouldn't being that… all thought left her mind as a wave a nausea ran through her, she quickly got off the couch and made it to her bathroom just in time.

- =/\= -

On the bridge Chakotay sat in his chair trying to figure out what had caused Kathryn to run and hide in her ready room, it was unlike her to just dismiss herself so quickly in the morning. She would usually sit for at least an hour before retiring to wait out the shift during down times. He was about to get up to check on her when the comm. Sounded, "Sickbay to bridge, could you please send Ensign Kim for his physical?"

Chakotay had to smile, that was it, "Right away Doctor, Harry?"

"Yes sir," with that the young man was gone. Chakotay had to fight not to burst into a fit of laughter, his initial worry was gone. He figured that she was probably hiding from the Doctor.

- =/\= -

Back inside the ready room Kathryn emerged from the restroom looking very pale. She made her way back to her couch slowly. Once she'd reached it she laid down, closing her eyes, she debated seeing the Doctor. Deciding that it would raise too much suspension she decided that it was a bad idea. Though that brought up the question as to how she was going to rid herself of the pain racking through her body.

After an hour she still felt just as bad, she'd made a few more trips to her rest room and now lay in a curl. Deciding that she couldn't fight it on her own she decided to call the Doctor, suspension or not.

"Computer" she meekly called out, "is there anyone in sickbay aside from the Doctor?"

"Negative," the Computer's stale voice resonated through the room.

'Good' she thought, 'I can pull this off' she then hit her combadge, "Janeway to sickbay" her voice sounded weak even though she was trying to sound normal. The Doctor caught note.

"Yes, Captain, what can I do for you?" He sounded concerned, and Kathryn knew that she'd failed in her task.

"Doctor this will" she paused as she fought the urge to run back to the restroom, after a moment she continued, "come as a surprise" she swallowed the spoke again, "But I think I need to see you, can you come to my ready room?"

The Doctor knew that something was really wrong, the only thing she was ever late for was an appointment in sickbay and she _never _asked to see him. "of course" he said quickly, he was already preparing a medkit.

"Doctor"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to worry the crew, could you pretend that you came to see me, and not that I'd asked you to come?" she was hoping that he'd agree.

"Of course captain, I understand." He was on his way out the door.

"Thank you" she closed the link and clutched her knees to her chest, she hoped he'd get there fast.


	3. Delightful Discovery, Diligent Deception

Chapter Three: Delightful Discovery; Diligent Deception

- =/\= -

It didn't take the Doctor long to reach the bridge, he stood outside of her ready room. Keeping to the captain's wishes he looked as if he were on a mission, noting that the majority of the senior officers were watching him, turned and addressed them. In a calm manner he stated, "I figured that I wouldn't be able to get her to come to me, so I decided to just come to her." He set a scowl on his face, which made the rest of the crew smile. He pressed the chime and waited for her to answer.

As the doors opened everyone could imagine the look on her face when she realized that it was the Doctor at the door, and no one else.

- =/\= -

As the doors closed the face that the crew was thinking of was none existent. Instead she looked relieved. Upon seeing her he had his tricorder out and was scanning her with in mere moments. "What seems to be the problem?" He questioned first checking her vitals.

"I've just been feeling really off." She took a deep breath, she once again was trying not to run to the restroom, she wasn't sure she had anything left to expel. "I think this region of space is starting to get to me, I can't seem to hold" she swallowed, "anything down."

"I see," he stated, then moved his tricorder to the location of her complaint.

"Do you think you can just give me something for the space sickness, I have a lot of work to do." She asked, still not really wanting to be examined.

"I would captain, but it wouldn't do you an ounce of good, you don't have space sickness." He stated with a slight smile, "in fact, there's nothing wrong with you." He looked pleased; he hadn't figured this to be the case but was very happy that it was.

Kathryn fixed him with a glare, "what do you mean there's," another deep breath and swallow, "nothing wrong with me? There has to be if I'm feeling as ill as I am Doctor." Her tone was harsh she was very displeased with his little game.

"There isn't anything wrong, you're just going thought what is natural." He looked at her.

Getting extremely annoyed with the Doctor she stated, "would you kindly elaborate on what you are referring to?" she was glaring at him, with a look that would make B'Elanna run, which was a hefty task.

"I think that you can answer that, what were you doing around five weeks ago?" he smiled; it was rare that he managed to get one up on her. He also wanted to let her make the discovery for herself; it was obvious that she wasn't expecting it, and he didn't want to shock her too much. If she discovered the news herself it would be less shocking.

"How can I possibly remember what I was doing five we..." she paused then looked at him her eyes wide, "you're kidding" her breath caught in her throat. She was lost for words.

He shook his head while handing her his tricorder, "see for yourself" there in front of her was the data that proved what he was saying. There on the front of that tricorder were two more heartbeats.

She looked amazed at the device, and in a whisper stated, "I'm pregnant?" she wasn't quite believing what she was seeing.

The Doctor beamed, "yes you are, with twins."

"I didn't think that, I mean, we" she paused, she'd long since forgotten how sick she was feeling, "we both had our boosters, I didn't think that, we'd, I'd." she stopped her words vanishing from her mind due to the shock she'd found herself in.

"There is always a chance that it could fail, even if both of you had them, there is no form of birth control that is one hundred percent effected, except for refraining from intercourse." He stated very doctor like.

She started to recover from the shock, but was still not sure what to say, or how to feel. At the moment she was overwhelmed with joy, scared out of her mind, and still she was not sure if it was even happening. She was starring into nothingness as she took in what she'd just found out. The Doctor let her think, knowing how much of a surprise the news had been. After a long internal conflict Kathryn decided that she was happy. Yet, she still had no idea how it would work out. She turned to the Doctor and smiled, "Thank you Doctor, I appreciate you coming."

"It's no problem Captain, but I do need you to come by sickbay later. I need to do a full exam on you." She nodded as he removed a hypospray from the medkit. "This should help with your nausea, how about you come by after your shift? I also want you to eat something solid, I see that you have very little nutrients in your system." He fixed her with a serious look, one that under different circumstances would have warranted a death glare, however she ignored it.

"I will Doctor, thank you very much." She smiled as he headed for the door, "Doctor, remember, I didn't call you." He nodded and set his face into a masterful scowl.

- =/\= -

As the ready room doors opened, the crew noticed how upset the Doctor seemed. Grins formed on all of their faces. As the Doctor made his way to the lift, he muttered something about captains making the worst patients.

Chakotay smiled as he realized that she was probably just fine. The look on the Doctor's face seemed to prove what he'd been telling himself since she'd disappeared into her ready room earlier that morning.

- =/\= -

Kathryn sat on her couch staring out at the stars. For once they seemed friendly instead of alien and unknown. Feeling better she pulled herself off the couch and went to the replicator to check and see if she had enough rations to get something to eat, he didn't want to return to the mess hall.

A huge grin crossed her lips when she saw that some 'extra' rations had been deposited into her account; they were from Chakotay, being thankful that he'd done so she replicated herself a bowl of fruit. She set the bowl down on her desk before she took her seat. She began to read the daily reports they didn't seem as boring as they had been.

A smile crossed her lips, as the full reality hit her. She was carrying new life, something she'd given up on when Voyager was pulled into the Delta Quadrant. The only question that remained was how she was going to tell Chakotay, and the crew.


	4. Truth

Chapter Four: Truth

- =/\= -

After eating the fruit Kathryn did feel better, though more tired than she thought she was. She decided that under the circumstances a little nap couldn't hurt. She'd already finished reading the reports that she needed to read.

She curled up on the couch and was soon fast asleep.

- =/\= -

After a few hours and no sign of her, Chakotay decided that he would go and check up on her. Despite the fact that the doctor had paid her a visit already, she still hadn't come out. He stood and pulled out a report that he hadn't given to her yet. He always kept one, just so that he could go and see her.

He rang the chime, but there was no answer. He looked puzzled for a moment, but to make things seem fine to the rest of the crew, he walked in regardless. He stepped through the threshold and saw her lying on the couch. Now he knew that there was something more. She _never _took naps, not even during down times.

He walked quietly up to her and knelt down by the couch. "Kathryn" he whispered. He spyed the empty bowl at her desk, 'good she at least ate something.' He turned his attention back to her as she shifted some.

Opening her eyes she saw Chakotay, "hi," her voice was husky from being asleep. She smiled slightly but then realized where she was and exactly what she was doing. She at up quickly, she became slightly dizzy, the stuff the doctor had given her didn't completely block out the morning sickness. She ignored it and placed her legs on the floor, "Chakotay," she was a bit flustered.

"You alright?" he asked for the millionth time it seemed that morning.

"Yes" she smiled, "I'm perfectly fine." She wasn't lying this time; she knew that she wasn't sick. She just wasn't sure how she would get out of this without telling him the truth.

He tilted his head and looked into her eyes, "Kathryn," his voice was gentle, "what's going on? You've been acting strange all morning."

She bit her lip, then looked back toward him, "well you see…" she paused, she was now scared, how would he react, what if he didn't want the babies, he didn't know if she could handle it if he didn't want them, did she really want him knowing s soon, she'd jut found out herself only hours ago. And like her it sure wasn't something he'd be expecting.

"Kathryn?" He was gravely serious.

She took a deep breath, not looking him in the eyes. "I'm fine, honest there is nothing wrong with me, you can even confirm that with the Doctor if you'd like. You know as well as I do that he was just here." She was trying to avoid telling him.

He sighed, "There's something you're not telling me. I know you too well, and I know there is something going on. You can't hide that from me." He reached up and took her shoulders into to his hands; he searched her face for an answer.

Giving in he confessed, "You're right, there is something." She looked down at her hands, "the Doctor… as much as I wanted you to believe, didn't come down here on his own, I called him. She paused and looked up only to see confusion and worry cross his face. She continued, "When I came into the ready room I was really sick, I tried to wait it out, but after an hour I still felt just as ill. I got sick several times and decided that I should call the Doctor and get checked out. I didn't want to worry you or the crew." She looked very serious, nervous, and unsure all at the same time. He could also tell that she wasn't trying to hide anything from him.

He nodded, wanting her to say more.

"I thought it was just space sickness, but it isn't." she was biting her lower lip again.

He was worried and confused, "why did you tell me you were fine? You're not fine if you're getting sick." he moved his hand to her chin making her look him in the eyes, "Kathryn what is it that you're not telling me?"

"Well being sick is just part of it, and there isn't anything wrong" she was insistent, "it's perfectly natural, in fact if I wasn't getting sick then we'd have to worry." She was being cryptic, forgetting how she felt when the Doctor had done the same thing to her.

"Kathryn" he was frustrated, "you're not making an sense, getting sick isn't natural." He lifted his hand up to touch her forehead to see if she was running a fever, what she was saying seemed to be nascence. "I mean, you only get sick if you've got a virus, or have space sickn…" he stopped and looked at her blankly for a moment, he blinked several times his mouth wide open, "wait, you're?" His entire face lit up.

She nodded, and whispered, "yes"

"you mean we're, going, to have a…" he was lost for words, and very excited.

She was trying not to cry, with a sniffle she nodded and said, "Yes, we're having babies"

He repeated her in awe "we're having ba" he stopped more shock and surprise crossing his face, "did you just say, babies?" he could hardly breath.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded, "yea, twins"

He was completely speechless, the only thing he could think to do was to lift her up off the couch and pull her into his lap, kissing her over and over again. She laughed at all the attention she was getting. He then found his words, "Kathryn" another kiss, "you are" another kiss, "the most wonderful woman," another kiss, "in the world!" He then stopped and took her fance into his hands, "how far along?"

She laughed, "five weeks" she was so excited, especially at how excited he was.

He looked at her and said "Wow, I mean" he let out a breath, "wow"

Laughing at him she repeated him, "yeah, wow"

"You're pregnant, I didn't think that…" he was cut off by her.

"Neither did I, trust me" she was having a very hard time not smiling. She figured that she could just smile all that she wanted. The fun part now would be trying to keep from telling the crew right away, and with Tom being on the bridge, that wasn't going to be easy.

Chakotay must have been on the same wave length, "how long do you think we should wait before we tell the crew?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, at least until we know everything's going alright." she looked into his eyes again. "The Doctor wants me in for a full exam," she stated.

He nodded, "I agree, now there's no guarantee that they're not going to guess, I mean I don't think I can stop smiling.

"I don't think I can either" she confessed, "Maybe we should stay in here a while longer? At least until we can top smiling so much."

He nodded and laughed capturing her lips once more.

- =/\= -

Another two hours passed by and Tom looked toward the ready room. He typed to on his consol to harry, **"what do you think they're doing in there? They've been in there for hours." **

"**I don't know, but I think you should stop prying so much; she's going to catch on."** Harry typed back.

Tom was going to say something else when the doors opened and Chakotay walked out, he resumed his seat and was acting the best he could as if nothing had changed. "Status" he asked, a bit of his joyful mood creeping into his voices. It didn't go unnoticed by the crew but dared not say anything out loud.

It was reported that everything was the same. Tom wrote one last comment to Harry **"See I was right."**

Harry just rolled his eyes and resumed his work, not wanting to give into Tom's fantasies.


	5. Caught

Chapter Five: Caught

- =/\= -

The end of the shift was nearing; It was all Chakotay could do to just sit in his chair. The news that he'd gotten just hours before from Kathryn was more than enough to keep a man anxious. The idea of having a baby was wonderful, and the thought of having two well that was just icing on the cake, two little babies; perfect creations, wonderful and priceless gifts. Chakotay smiled behind the padd he was reading, just counting down the minutes before his shift was over.

- =/\= -

Kathryn still hadn't left her ready room, she was sure the crew was very curious. But, she had a lot to think about, and she very much preferred to do it in the still quiet safety of her ready room, far away from the eyes of the crew. She was happy, nervous, scared, and overwhelmed. True there were many captains out there with families, but none were o far from the safety of the Federation. She was the leader, what if something was to happen to her during the pregnancy, during the birth? It was true that women had been giving birth for hundreds of thousands of centuries, across millions of worlds, but it was nevertheless even in their time somewhat dangerous.

She thought long and hard. She was very excited and did want to have them. They were a precious gift, one that she never thought she'd have, not after they were trapped out here in this dark corner of unfriendly space. She just hoped that things were going to be fine, fairly typical concerns for most women who just find out that they're expecting. She kept telling herself this over and over.

- =/\= -

Meanwhile on the bridge, the suspense of what was going on was starting to ear Tom down. It was killing him knowing that there was something going on, and he wasn't privy to any of it. There were still two hours left on the alpha shift, and he didn't know how much longer he could just sit there starring at the same old readings. Especially when there was some investigation that needed to be done. Thankfully for him, he had a plan; he always had a plan to get into places that he wanted. Pulling out a data padd he stood, "permission to leave the bridge sir, I forgot to submit this to the captain."

The sudden break in the silence startled Chakotay slightly. He knew Tom was up to n good, but being there was_ nothing_ going on, there wasn't much he could do as far as preventing him from seeing the captain. There were no pressing matters, and if he were to just simply say no, it would make him suspect even more things. "Permission granted." As Tom turned to go toward the ready room, Chakotay quickly typed a warning message to Kathryn, **"Paris Alert" **was all that he wrote.

- =/\= -

Kathryn got the message in just enough time before the chime rang to pull herself into a sitting position, grabbing a report that she'd already read. Thankfully she replicated had already replicated something nice and hot to drink and held it up as she called out "Enter."

Tom walked into the ready room, and much to his disappointment, the captain was sitting on her couch in a normal position. "Tom? What can I do for you," she smiled; she was very good at sounding surprised, even when she wasn't.

"I forgot to turn this in; it's the results of the last systems check on the con." He walked toward her holding out the padd for her to take it.

"Thank you Tom, I was beginning to wonder where that had gone." She knew better, it wasn't one of his first 'I-forgots.' She took the padd from him, and started to read over it. She noticed that he didn't' start toward the door. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he looked up at the young man slightly annoyed.

"Well actually captain, I'm hosting a part later for the crew on the holodeck at Sandrine's, and I was wondering if you'd like to come?" This was running on the fly, but he'd be able to pull it off in time.

She was somewhat inserted, she placed the padd down on the coffee table and smiled, "Sure Tom, I'd love to go." She stood, "is it going to be casual or semi formal?" she asked, she was defiantly not going to pass up a crew get together, even though she wanted to just spend a quiet evening with Chakotay. She knew better, with how curious he was being today, it would have major repercussions. She was asking the questions to see how much of this 'event' had been planned a head of time, she knew Tom well.

"Semi formal, no uniforms" he smiled.

She walked to the replicator and placed her cup into it. His answers were coming out fast, perhaps this time it wasn't one of the random off the cuff events that he set up trying to tick them into doing something they'd later regret.

"Alright Tom, what time is it?" she asked walking back toward him, waiting for any hesitation.

"1900 hours" he had his charming smile on.

"I'll be there" she managed a smile though the effects of what the Doctor had given her were beginning to wear off. However, Tom was the one person you didn't show weakness towards. The color had started to leave her cheeks again.

Tom took note of this change, but didn't say anything. He knew that all we would get was an 'I'm fine Tom.' She stopped just in front of him. "I'll see you there" he nodded then turned to leave, but as he took a step toward the door something told him that she wasn't fine. He paused and turned around to face her. As he did she began to waver, moving quickly, he managed to catch her, just before she hit the floor.

His eyes grew wide; he lifted her up and placed her on the couch, then hit his combadge calling for the Doctor, as he grabbed out his own tricorder. He scanned her several times to try and determine what was going on before the doctor got there. Her blood pressure was very low, but her heart rate was steady. His eyebrow hit his hair line when he reached her abdomen. 'Even I wasn't expecting that' he thought to himself as the Doctor materialized in the room.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked kneeling down next to Tom and Kathryn's unconscious body.

"We were talking, I turned to leave but something didn't feel right, when I turned around it was just in time to watch her faint, I managed to make sure she didn't hit the ground or her head." He'd put his tricorder away.

The Doctor nodded, he knew that she was going to be very upset when she came out of it, but first he needed to figure out why she'd fainted in the first place. She'd been a bit sick in the morning, but had not been showing any signs of being in trouble. "We need to get her to sickbay," the Doctor stated, "and Tom mum's the word, got it?"

Tom looked the doctor in the eyes, "Got it" and then thought 'there goes the betting pool.'

"I'll transport her to sickbay, I think you'd better go and let the commander know, discreetly." It was assumed that he was the father, who else could it be. Tom nodded as the doctor vanished with the captain. Discreet wasn't exactly the way he did things, but this was very important.

- =/\= -

After they were gone he stood and left the ready room, feigning that everything was fine. He crossed the bridge to stand in front of Chakotay. "Commander, I need to talk with you." He then thought and before Chakotay could answer he tacked on, "in private please."

Chakotay was going to say something, but Tom's voice had an edge to it that made him thing otherwise, "very well, my office."

Tom nodded and followed Chakotay. Once the doors had shut he began to speak, even before he was given permission. "Commander, the Doctor needs to see you right away. He took a breath then added, "It's about the captain."

A look of alarm crossed Chakotay's face, "what happened?"

"I'll explain on the way" the younger man stated, already heading for the door.

Chakotay nodded and was right behind Tom as they left his office. "Tuvok you have the bridge," is all he said before he and Tom were in the lift.

Tom quickly filled his superior office in on everything that had happened in the ready room; he then added that he wouldn't tell anyone until they did. Chakotay accepted this, though at the moment he didn't care who knew, his only concern was that for the her and the new lives in which she was carrying.

- =/\= -

The Doctor looked up to see Chakotay and Tom enter the room. "Tom I'll need your help." The Doctor stated. He was rewarded by a nod. He then turned his attention to Chakotay. My Office please." He wasn't sure how much Chakotay knew.

Nodding Chakotay followed him a lump forming in his throat. Before disappearing into the Doctor's office he stole a look at her. Tom was scanning her again, her skin was pale. He wondered just what was going on.


	6. Captive in Sickbay

Chapter Six: Captive in Sickbay

- =/\= -

Chakotay sat in front of the Doctor's desk; this wasn't exactly what he was picturing the first meeting to talk about Kathryn's condition to be like. He was scared; part of him knew something wasn't right. Well aside from the fact that she'd collapsed in her ready room. "Doctor, what going on?" he was looking straight into the holographic man's eyes, trying to figure it out for himself. "Is she and the babies alright?" he asked.

The Doctor was relieved that he knew, she must have told him at some point during the day. He took a simulated breath before he spoke, knowing that Chakotay didn't want to hear what he had to say. "At the moment, I don't know. I've run a few preliminary tests, but so far they all check out, saying there's nothing wrong with her or the babies." He reached his hand out and took His, "at the moment I have no explanation for her fainting, aside from a sudden drop in blood pressure."

Chakotay was upset "So you have no idea what's wrong with her?" It was his job to know and figure out what was wrong.

"That's right, all my scants just like earlier show nothing wrong, usually fainting during pregnancy is a result of low blood sugar due to the morning sickness, but I checked and her sugar levels are normal. I'll have to run some more tests, dig deeper, but that's all I have right now." He was just as frustrated as Chakotay was, he hated not knowing why someone was sick.

Chakotay looked down for a moment then back up. "I understand" he looked back toward the bio bed. Tom was running taking more scans, monitoring the bio signs of the three of them. What had started off as a pretty nice day was slowly turning into a night mare. Is there anything I can do?"

The Doctor was going to tell him that there really wasn't anything, when Tom's voice broke the train of thought.

The two men made their way out of his office quickly.

- =/\= -

Kathryn's eyes slowly reviled themselves, her head was spinning. To a moment to try and get her bearings, she wasn't entirely sure where she was or what was going on. One moment she'd been talking to Tom the next. She sat up quickly trying to catch her bearings. This made her head spin some more she tried to ignore it.

Tom became worried her blood pressure had dropped again with the sudden movement. He quickly forced her to lay back down. He watched as she took a deep breath, then closed her eyes quickly. Once she'd managed to regain her composure and her vision cleared, she realized where she was and who exactly was holding her down. She could hear him calling for the doctor.

"What' s going on" she snapped, once again pulling herself into a sitting position, this time a bit more slowly, she also managed to evade Tom's second attempt to make her lay back down. She wasn't as lucky when the other two men finally reached her.

"Captain, please lay down" with the help of Chakotay they managed to force her to force her back down on to the bed. She put up a bit more of a fuss, but she felt somewhat dizzy still and tired, so she finally just gave into laying there. Once she'd been subdued the doctor spoke once more. "How are you feeling?"

She wasn't in a very good mood, and was a bit more snappy then she usually was, "Like a captive." She looked around at the three men, "what the hell is going on?"

"Well Captain, you and I were talking and you passed out on me." Tom stated. He watched as her face soften then worry set it.

"How long have I been out?" she'd reached out and had taken Chakotay's hand.

"Around fifteen minutes," the Doctor spoke, "we're not sure why you passed out; we are trying to find out though.

She pulled herself into a sitting position once more, this time sending a look to them that said, 'if you make me lay down again I'm going to kill you.' She looked at the doctor, "is everything" she paused figuring that Tom knew already, "are they alright?"

He nodded, "they appear to be fine, and at the moment you do too."

She gave him a puzzled look, "if I'm fine then why did I pass out."

He shook his head, "I'm not sure, all of the test I've run have come back inconclusive, they're all saying that the three of you are just fine. We do know that your blood pressure dropped suddenly. I'm doing some investigation into it, but at the moment, I have no explanation. I would like you to stay in sickbay tonight, I'll run some more test. It could be that you're body just isn't handling the changes as well as we'd like."

She looked down and then back up to Chakotay, he had a look that said she'd better listen to the Doctor. Turning back to the Doctor she signed and in an exasperated tone simply stated, "Fine." She then leaned back onto the bed pulling her arms over her head. This was not how she wanted to spend the first night knowing about their new babies.

Chakotay wasn't too worried anymore; she seemed to be feeling alright, if not annoyed. He also figured that the Doctor would want to have everyone leave so that she could rest, knowing full well that she wouldn't if he were to stay. He didn't really want to leave but he knew that he'd be asked to in a moment anyway. "I'm going to go and get something to eat, are you going to be alright in here by yourself?"

He was rewarded with a glare. "I'm a big girl, I think I'll manage," she said rather huffily.

He nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll come by later, if the Doctor will let me." He then turned to leave; he paused at the door for a moment and looked back in her direction. She looked like a sulking child. He smiled slightly and then vanished.

Kathryn looked after him and then stated, "He's enjoying this way too much" she turned to look at Tom, "I don't think I have to tell you not to say anything."

Tom looked at her, "don't worry, I value my life" he smiled, "speaking of which, I need to see B'Elanna, I'll see you later Captain, I'm glad you're feeling better, and congrats."

She nodded and watched him disappear behind the doors as well, leaving her to deal with the Doctor alone.


	7. Beautiful Morning

Chapter Seven: Beautiful Morning

- =/\= -

Sea colored eyes slowly reviled themselves from behind delicate lids. Kathryn sat up and looked around the room. It was quiet and the lights had been dimmed. "Doctor?" she called out, then searched the room for a response, not receiving one she called out again "Doctor?" She stood and began walking towards his office, when he finally emerged.

"Captain, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he guided her back toward the bed she'd just vacated.

"I was looking for you, I called for you and when you didn't respond I began to think I was alone in here." She stated, she was feeling much more calm, she figured her mood earlier was probably due to hormones, and the shock of finding out that he was pregnant and having a scare so soon after finding out. She obliged the doctor and sat back on the biobed.

He nodded, and then asked, "How are you feeling?" He was scanning her, double checking on the babies.

"I'm feeling pretty well," she paused and smiled, "actually, I'm feeling wonderful."

He wasn't surprised; he'd given her some anti-nausea medication earlier. "That's good," he smiled. She indeed appeared as if whatever it was that caused her episode the day before was gone.

"Have you made any progress on finding out why I fainted?" she stared him down slightly, looking him over in her captain's manner.

"I've run test after test, as far as I can tell, you're fine. Your body probably just isn't used to the changes that are occurring. Pregnancy can bring out all kind of strange reactions; even now we don't know everything. Sometimes on rare occasions women's bodies don't know how to react to the increased hormonal levels. I do suggest however that we keep an eye on it, and you take it easy. I wouldn't want you passing out alone in the Jeffries Tubes." He clicked his tricorder shut.

She nodded, "I understand." Not exactly what she wanted to do, be put on lighter duties already, but it was a valid concern. She decided to ask what she wanted to know, "am I free to go?" I would really like to spend some time with Chakotay." Her lips formed a sly smile.

"I don't see why not, though I would like you to come back at the end of this week for another exam, I want to make sure our little ones are nice and safe." He smiled, and pointed toward her stomach.

She raised her eyebrow, "our little ones?"

He paused for a moment, "just a figure of speech, voyager I a family and all the children born here are like everyone's children." He looked her over.

She laughed, "I guess you're right" she shook her head, she was still not completely sure this was all happening, though she was really pleased that it was. She stood up and made her way towards the doors. "Doctor, I'll come by in a few days for the exam, thank you."

"You're welcome" he called back nodding, and then watched as she quickly vanished behind the doors.

- =/\= -

She walked down the corridors with child like exuberance, she was in a very good mood, and it could be seen in all of her actions. He happily nodded to the passing crewmen offering smiles to all. They all seemed to be pleased with the captain's wonderful mood and excitedly nodded and greeted her back.

It was morning, and she was very hungry. She turned the corner and entered the mess hall; she spotted Tom who was sitting with B'Elanna. She smiled and nodded to them, "good morning lieutenants, how are you two doing this morning?" she asked.

"We're doing alight Captain" B'Elanna said smiling, this was the best mood she'd seen her captain in, in weeks.

"That's good to hear," she placed her hand on B'Elanna's shoulder.

Tom asked, knowing what was going on but sworn to secrecy, "and how are _you_ doing this morning Captain?" There was a hit of more than just a typical greeting which didn't get past B'Elanna.

"Never been better, thanks Tom," she patted him on the arm.

"I'm glad to hear it," he grinned as he watched her nod and move toward the galley, she collected a tray and headed towards a table where Chakotay was sitting.

B'Elanna too watched her but turned her attention back to Tom when she'd taken her seat. "She's in a good mood." Her eyebrows were in her hair line as she laughed slightly.

"I know, it's almost magical isn't it?" he smiled, he kind of liked knowing what was going on and no one else did.

Not being one to be fooled easily, and knowing there was more going on she attempted to find out what it was, "Okay spill it fly boy." She leaned forward, "what's going on."

"Nothing," he feigned.

She fixed him with a glare, "I'm not buying it, there's something going on and you know what it is tell me."

Tom grinned, "I can't tell you."

She looked shocked and annoyed at the same time, "and why can't you tell me?"

"It's confidential," he took a sip of his coffee.

"Confidential?" she asked her head down looking up at him in disbelief.

"That's right, confidential, now if you will excuse me I'd better be getting to the bridge." He stated when he notched the two commanding officers were heading out the doors.

B'Elanna wasn't fast enough to catch him before he left. She just sat back in her chair somewhat exasperated.

- =/\= -

In the corridor Tom caught up to the command team, "so do you like nearly getting me killed?" he asked in a joking manner.

Kathryn stooped and turned on her heal to look at the young man, "I beg your pardon?" she had a bewildered expression.

"B'Elanna nearly killed me wanting to know what was going on." He paused as the three of them waited for the lift.

The two command officers laughed slightly, "sorry Tom, we'll make an announcement soon enough." Kathryn responded.

The doors to the lift opened and the three of them entered. It wasn't' a long trip to the bridge and soon they were all at their duty stations. They would be arriving at the planet in just a few hours. Hopefully they would find what they were looking for.


	8. Important Announcements

Chapter Eight: Important Announcements

- =/\= -

Kathryn settled into her chair, she crossed her legs and leaned to the right. It was the first time in what seemed like years she didn't just disappear into her ready room. In fact she was more than content to just sit and pass the time, listening to the conversations of the bridge officers. She was amused; she hadn't done that in quite a while, and she'd missed how wild and crazy the conversations could get during down times.

The few short hours it took to reach the planet were filled with debate and playful arguments over different theories. Once in orbit scans were taken to see if the planet had what they needed. Thankfully it was rich in dilithium; it also had an ample supply of editable vegetation. Orders were given to come up with plans for mining the dilithium, and for the collection of food stores. She ordered a meeting to start in three hours and for the first time that day disappeared into her ready room. She sat down in her desk and began to thumb through reports.

- =/\= -

The few hours went by quickly and she was now sitting tat the head of the table listening to all of her senior officers' reports. At the end of the meeting, and agreeing to more than one idea, she paused. She looked over at Chakotay. He knew what she was thinking. He gave her a slight nod ushering her to proceed. She took a deep breath and stood walking behind Chakotay's chair. The senior staff all had bewildered looks on their faces with the exception of tom and the doctor, who both had figured out what was going on.

She stood for a moment and looked down at Chakotay. He had a pretty goofy grin on his face; he couldn't' wait to see the faces of the crew when she dropped this bombshell on them. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "Well, the Commander and I had originally deiced to keep this a secret for a while." She took a breath as her hand came down to rest on his shoulder. He placed his hand atop hers. "But under the circumstances that is no longer an option." It was then that everything she'd wanted to say flew out of the nearest airlock.

Chakotay noticed that the crew was looking at theme really confused now. He decided that it was a good time to step in and start talking himself. "Yes, we were hoping to keep or relationship privet for at least a little while; however we got some news the other day which pretty much ahs made that option none existent."

There were grins going all around the table at the thought of the command team being more then just 'professional' it was once again Kathryn's turn to speak, she'd managed to recover at least she thought she had. "What the commander is staying" she couldn't think of a way of saying it tactfully so she just said it, "Is, I'm pregnant."

The room went silent the hum of the core permeated though everyone's soul. No one moved, no one spoke, they weren't sure if they'd heard what they'd heard. They all just starred at her, looks of complete and utter shock playing on nearly everyone's features. Tom was even a bit surprised that she'd just blurted it out the way she did.

A few more moments passed and still there was no sound. Kathryn suppressed a laugh and looked down at Chakotay, who too was amused. Than with her witty humor and loud enough for everyone to hear she cracked a joke. "Hum Commander, you would have thought I told them I was dying." Her eye brow had raised and her lips held a sideways smile.

The crew suddenly burst into a torrent of laughs and questions; there were so commotion that not a single thing could be understood. Most of the crew was up and out of their seats moving toward their command team. The two received hugs and pats on the shoulders. After a few more moments Kathryn called for order. There were obviously a lot of questions that the crew had that needed to be answered. "Alright everyone, please return to your seats."

Once they were all sitting again she spoke some more. "I'm sure you've all got a lot fo questions. First of all, I'm five weeks along." She looked at them, "and we're waiting to see what they are until they're born." She waited for a moment to see if anyone had caught what she'd said. Tom of course had to bring his two cents in.

"Captain" his smile stretched from ear to hear, already knowing but not being able to help himself, "did you say they?"

She was amused, "Yes, I did say they." She was about to say more when B'Elanna chimed in.

"Twins!" her eyes were very wide.

"Yes, twins." Chakotay beamed, he was holding Kathryn's hand and had been doing so since the announcement.

- =/\= -

The room once again erupted into a bustle of noise. Cheers could be heard on the bridge, earning the room a few strange looks from the crew manning it.

- =/\= -

Back inside the briefing room, it was Tuvok that spoke next. He stood and said, "Than let me be the first to offer my congratulations, one child is a gift, two is even more so."

"Here Here" came the sound from the rest of the senior officers. Turn by turn they stood and offered their congratulations and blessings.

Once they were done Kathryn went back into command mode "Alright than, we have some things that need to get done, dismissed." She smiled and stood with Chakotay by the door, she received hugs from the crew and he received pats on the back as they left to resume their duties. Once they were gone Kathryn turned back to Chakotay. She moved closer to him and pulled him into an embrace, she looked up into his eyes. "I think that went well."

"I do too," He pulled her in closer to him and gave her a quick kiss before turning and taking her arm into his. The tow of them made their way back to their seats arm in arm. They still had the rest of the crew to tell but judging how well it went with the senior officers they were sure it would be a fun event.


	9. Check Up

Chapter Nine: Check Up

- =/\= -

It'd been four weeks since Kathryn had found out that she and Chakotay would be expecting twins. The crew had taken the news very well, and had thrown her and him multiple parties to celebrate the upcoming arrivals. Several cultural beliefs were exhibited in the celebrations from Talixian to Bajorian. Each party was fun and a wonderful diversion from the day to day.

Since finding out about the twins, the two senior officers decided that it might be about time that they merged quarters. At first the intention was that he move in with her, but they realized not too long after they'd moved in together that they were going to need a lot more space. So with the help of B'Elanna they quite literally blended quarters, remodeling the captain's and commander's quarters into one large one, big enough for a family of four or possibly more in the future. They didn't' feel bad about this; because they were not taking up anymore space then they'd been all along.

Thankfully there were no more fainting episodes, much to everyone's relief. This meant that the doctor would allow her to go back to more normal activates, which she was thankful for and had been doing for the last week.

She'd cut back her coffee intake, coffee in moderation wasn't bad for the twins, but the amounts that she normally would consume could potentially be harmful. So she made the sacrifice, she didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize their health. Only problem with this was she found herself to be extra tired during the day. She hoped it would get better but knew it was only going to get worse.

Today she had another appointment with the Doctor, he wanted her to have bi-weekly examinations, she thought he was being a bit too over protective but Chakotay agreed that he'd rather her be examined too much then not enough. With more than one going against her, she had to agree.

She was reading the con report when her chime rang. "Come in" she looked up and smiled upon seeing Chakotay, he was carrying something. "What's that?" she asked.

"Lunch," he stated.

"Lunch eh?" she set the padd down, he'd been doing this for a week now, bringing her meal too her. He placed the try he was holding down in front of her. He lifted the lid and underneath was some vegetarian lasagna. "O this looks amazing."

"Thank you" he said, he was making sure that she ate right. They'd already increased her ration allotment, and he didn't mind spending his on her as well.

She looked up at him after enjoying her first bite, "would you like some?"

"No, I've already eaten, I just wanted to make sure that you remembered to stop and eat something, I know how busy you can get." He flashed his dimples at her.

"You are too good to me." She smiled again. He was right though, in the past she would go almost an entire day without eating because she'd get so wrapped up in what she was doing that she'd forget too.

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, "it's the least I can do for the mother of my children." He then stood, "now I'd best be getting back to work, I'll see you tonight alright?"

She nodded and went about eating as he disappeared through the doors. After her delicious meal she went back to work.

- =/\= -

Kathryn now lay on a biobed, the doctor scanning her. She'd attended this prenatal meeting alone, Chakotay had to take care of a minor dispute. The crew of Voyager got along pretty well most of the time, but just like with any community sometimes disagreements happened.

She looked up at him, his face seemed slightly different then the last exam, "What is it Doctor?" she asked worry crossing into her mind.

He looked up at her, unaware that she'd been watching him so closely, "it's nothing," he stated, then went back to scanning an area that he'd already scanned. She moved and he became annoyed, "captain, please hold still."

"No," she said looking him straight in the eye, "there's something that's got you concerned, now what is it?"

"I'll tell you in a moment, now please hold still, so I can get accurate readings." He snapped back at her.

She huffily obliged, she was becoming more concerned, by the fact he was insisting on taking more in depth scans. After a few minutes which seemed like an eternity the doctor spoke, "Give me a moment." Before Kathryn could protest the Doctor disappeared into the other part of sickbay.

Kathryn pulled herself into a sitting position; she starred off into the direction the Doctor had disappeared. She was biting her lip slightly. When he returned she spoke, "Doctor, is there something wrong with the babies?" Fear was very evident in her voice.

"I'm not sure," he said, "as far as I can tell they're both healthy, it's just." He punched a few buttons and an image of two embryos appeared. Kathryn starred in amazement, there were what looked like two little beans sitting with a circle around them, there were on opposite sides of her uterus and had their own amniotic sacks, meaning that they were not identical. She was brought back to reality by the Doctor speaking, "this one is really small." He pointed to the baby on the right, "far smaller than this one, and for the age that they are.

Kathryn looked closely, there was a significant size difference, though both were incredibly little, as for the amount of magnification that was require to see them, but the right one was almost half the size of the left. Her eyes narrowed, "why is it so much smaller?"

"I don't know," he said, "though tiny it's right on track developmentally." He was trying to reassure her, though the size was bothering him.

"It's healthy though?" Kathryn stated, she could tell that he was bothered by this new found information.

"Yes, as far as I can tell, healthy but small." He patted her on the leg.

"Maybe it'll catch up?" she offered trying to keep herself calm.

He nodded, not wanting to worry her, "look, you can see their hearts." He smiled pointing to the screen.

She was feeling better; the Doctor though was a bit worried about the size both of their hearts were beating strongly. She was just starring at the screen in amazement. Subconsciously her hands came down to her stomach as she watched them.

The Doctor smiled, and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I have some things to do, you can stay as long as you'd like." She nodded, tears were in her eyes. The Doctor moved into his office and sat down, going over his scans of developing infants.

- =/\= -

After spending quite some time watching her babies Kathryn managed to pull herself away. She'd promised dinner with Chakotay, Tom, and B'Elanna. It was almost time to go and she still hadn't settled on something to wear. Chakotay had just gotten done playing peace maker and had stopped by to change, since it was a no uniforms get together. "Hey" he smiled as he walked in to see her in her slip only.

"Hi," she sounded frustrated.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing his arms around her, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Nothing," she sighed, "I just can't find anything to wear."

"Hum, what about the blue dress?" he asked, he loved how she looked in it.

"I tried that one first, it's too tight." he'd let go of her and she sat down on the bed, her elbow on her knee and her cheek resting on her hand.

"To tight? You haven't hardly gained even two pounds." He said sitting on the edge, thinking that she was just seeing herself as larger then she actually was.

She sighed and felt like crying, "It's not that, it's just" tears began to fall out of her eyes, "everything that fits even the slightest but snug hurts." She was trying not to let anymore tears fall, but her attempts failed.

"It's alright come here." He wrapped his arms around her, "it's alright, we can get you something else to wear something that isn't tight." He was stroking her back. He felt her shake her head, "we can't?"

"No, I only have enough rations for the rest of my meals this week, I used the other's for some things we needed." She was still trying to stop crying.

He'd noticed that she'd replicated a few things for the twins. "Here I can get you something, I've been eating in the mess hall lately, I have a few extra."

"But they're yours" she was crying harder now.

"I don't care Kathryn, its fine, honestly." He kissed her forehead. Then let her go, he watched as she curled into a slight ball, almost as if she were cold, though he knew it was because she was feeling insecure.

He came back into the room holding a dress, "besides think of it as a gift from me to you." The dress was lovely, light blue, it wasn't cinched in at the waist instead it just stretched elegantly to the floor.

She had managed to calm down some before he came back into the room, she forced herself to smile. "it's beautiful" she said, and took it from him. She pulled it over her head, and thankfully it felt comfortable.

He paused for a moment, and looked her over, "wow, that looks amazing on you."

She blushed, "thank you" She was so beautiful to him, despite the mused hair and tear stained cheeks. "Now I need to fix my makeup."

He kissed each one of her eyelids, "you don't need makeup you're beautiful just the way you are."

She was feeling better now that she was receiving such positive attention. "I can't go out looking like I've been crying, besides, I also have to fix my hair." She pulled herself away from him and sat down at her vanity.

He sat on the bed and watched her get ready, curious as to what the Doctor had said, since he wasn't able to attend the appointment with her. "Kathryn?"

"Yes?" she looked over to him, she was curling her hair.

"How'd your appointment go?"

"It went alright, though the Doctor noticed that one of the babies is pretty small." She set the curling iron down, and decided to quickly tell him the next part before he became too worried, "it's small, but as far as he can tell it's developing completely on track, just tiny."

"So they're both fine?" he asked concerned.

"So far so good" she smiled, she had finished her hair and makeup she stood and turned to him. "How do I look?"

It was all he could do not to pull her too him and kiss her until she was crazy, but he knew that would only lead to her hair becoming messed up all over again. "you look amazing," he smiled, he did pull her into a soft embrace and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you," she grinned, "I think we'd better get going."

"I think you're right," he took her hand into his, and paused before they left, "they are fine right?"

"yes" she nodded, and then stepped through the doors.


	10. Another Close Call

Chapter Ten: Another Close Call

- =/\= -

It's been five weeks since the Doctor first discovered that one of the twins wasn't as large as the other. Baby R, meaning the baby on the right was still really tiny compared to Baby L. The doctor had so far managed not to slip up and say what they babies are, even though that task is extremely difficult. Kathryn at her desk, she was eating a snack. She found herself to be very hungry, and though she'd gained some weight and was showing pretty well, the doctor was still concerned. She was constantly hungry, but she just didn't seem to hold on to any extra pounds.

After she was done eating, she placed the empty dish back into the replicator. She sat down at her desk and rubbed her forehead. She'd started to have headaches nearly constantly. Well more so then usual, the Doctor had mentioned that this was normal. She leaned her head back, and tried to concentrate. Her attempts didn't do much good. She stood again and stretched, deciding that it might be a good idea to lie down for a little while. Thankfully the area of space they'd been in now for several months was docile.

- =/\= -

Several hours later Kathryn woke with a start as the ship shook. She leapt to her feet, still quickly despite her growing belly. She was on the bridge in a matter o moments. The next jolt shook the ship hard, knocking her to the ground. Chakotay saw this and immediately had her standing again, looking her over. She pulled out of his grip and sent him a glare, "I'm fine," she snapped, then spoke louder, "Report?"

"Two ships just decloaked off our port bow, they just started firing," came Harry's response. "I don't recognize them Captain."

She by this time was sitting in her chair; she did have the wind knocked out of her. The ship shook again, "take evasive action Tom. Harry, fire some warning shots just off their sterns."

"Aye Captain" both me replied.

"Captain, they are hailing." Harry stated.

"On screen," Kathryn pulled herself out of her seat and was walking towards the view screen.

An image of a light blue man with dark blue spots and reddish brown eyes appeared. "You have entered Rotonian space without authorization, state your intentions."

"I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager, we didn't realize that this was your space, we are on a mission of peace just trying to get home." She stated smoothly. Despite that she was beginning to experience some pain in her abdomen.

The man eyed her closely, starring her down to see if she were telling the truth. After what seemed like hours he spoke again. "Very well, I will send you guidelines for while you're in our space. We apologize for attacking your vessel; we are unaccustomed to such large ships entering our space." She nodded and he spoke some more. There was something about this woman that he found intriguing. "I am Captain Denok, of the security vessel Talbo."

She wasn't quite sure what to say, after all these were the same people who'd just been attacking her ship. "Well Captain Denok, thank you for ceasing your firing and we await the information that you're going to send us." She was beginning to find it hard to ignore the pain.

He nodded and the screen went blank, it was at that moment that Kathryn doubled over crying out. Tom who was the closes to her and Chakotay both called out for her, one using her title the other her name. Tom was the first by her side, but Chakotay wasn't far after. Tom had his tricorder out, he looked up at Chakotay and then into Kathryn's face, "Paris to the Doctor medical emergency on the bridge." He could see the fear crossing her features as she lay there. "It's alright captain, the Doctor's on his way, your all going to be fine. He was scared for her and the pregnancy.

Chakotay was holding her hand, and so was Tom when the Doctor arrived via transport. He quickly determined that they did need to go to sickbay, but a transport was out of the question. Chakotay quickly lifted her, and carried her with both Tom and the Doctor going with him.

It didn't take them long but the group was in sickbay. The Doctor on the way had sedated Kathryn due to the fact she was becoming hysterical. Chakotay gently placed her on the biobed in the surgical bay. He then moved out of the way so that the Doctor and Tom could figure out what was wrong.

- =/\= -

Kathryn awoke in sickbay, she was tired but the pain she'd been feeling was gone. "Chakotay?" She turned to see him. He moved over to take her hand.

"Hey, there" he said, "you gave us all quite a scare."

"yes, you did" came Tom's voice as he moved over to her, the Doctor had also moved to her bedside by this point.

She moved to sit up, "the babies?"

"They're fine" the doctor said as she was placed back down on the biobed.

She took a deep breath, and then let it out quickly. "What happened?"

"When you fell, one of the placentas were torn, the Doctor was able to repair it, and don't worry Baby L is going to be just fine," came Tom's response.

She was holding Chakotay's had very tightly, tears had formed in her eyes, "I, I didn't think the fall was." She started sobbing, "That bad."

Chakotay leaned in closer to her, "its okay, they're just fine, everything will be alright; it wasn't that hard of a fall, they're just delicate that's all." He was trying to reassure her. There wasn't much he could say to calm her down. Tom looked at the doctor and motioned for him to go into the other room with him giving them some privacy.

After a little bit her tears quieted, she was extremely tired. Chakotay let go of her, and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry" she said, "it's just" she stopped not wanting to start crying again.

"I know, I know" he pulled her in for another hug, "everything's fine." He held her close to him.

She felt safe, though she was still so scared about what had happened, but the feeling of his strong arms around her, and the warmth of his body was enough to settle her down, she was very tired from everything. She rested her head on his shoulder, and in a very short amount of time she was sleeping.

Chakotay soon came to the realization that she was sleeping. He gently placed her back down on the biobed. He placed a kiss on her forehead. He had been terrified when she'd fallen then even more terrified when she collapsed. Chakotay sought out the doctor and tom to let them know that she was sleeping, he than dismissed himself he needed to return to the bridge, before the aliens contacted the ship again.


	11. In My Professional Opinion

Chapter Eleven: In My Professional Opinion

- =/\= -

The next month went by without any major events, they had thankfully successfully cleared the Rotonian's space; the species was paranoid and often hit first then asked questions later. Thankfully they'd believed that Voyager was on a mission of peace. Kathryn was still left shaken even a month later by what had happened to her. She was terrified that something was going to happen again. Was this really the place to have children? Sure Naomi was fine, and so were the Borg children, but she'd almost lost one, and they weren't even born yet.

She leaned her head back, she was tired, her feet were swollen and well, she just felt yucky. She looked up to see Chakotay coming home, she'd only stayed for her normal shift and then retired to her quarters, He was out and about making some routine checks, he had taken a fair amount of what she'd normally do. "Hey there" he said as he came up to place a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Hi" she smiled back; she groaned as she placed her feet on the floor, she'd had them up on the coffee table.

He stopped, "so how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, just my feet hurt that's all," she looked up at him as she stood. Once in a standing position she stooped and caught her breath, her hand coming down to her stomach.

"What is it?" he asked concerned he was now standing next to her.

She made another startled sound then looked up at him a huge smile playing on her face, "one of them is kicking."

He looked at her wide eyed, she jumped again, she'd been feeling slight flutters here and there but this was the first time she'd felt something so strong. "Can I?" he asked. She nodded as Chakotay placed his hand on her stomach. It didn't take long for him to feel what she'd been feeling. He looked at her in amazement. "O Kathryn," he then wrapped his hand around her back and kissed her. They both stood there for a moment just reveling in the feeling of one of the babies kicking.

- =/\= -

Kathryn woke up and hurried to the bathroom, making it just in time. She was long past the morning sickness, though her waking up in the middle of the night to use the restroom, well that was only getting worse.

Instead of making her way back to bed, she went into the living room instead. She sat down on the couch and put her feet up. She figured it may be pointless to try and sleep more, since the baby had started kicking it just wouldn't stop; she was now twenty two weeks along. "Computer time?" she asked wondering exactly how late it actually was.

"The time is 0432" the voice of the computer filled the room.

She leaned her head back on the couch; she had to be in sickbay in just less than three and a half hours. The Doctor wanted to do some very in-depth scans today and wanted to get an early start. Baby R still wasn't nearly as large as it should be, coming in at just around half of the weight and length as Baby L.

She managed to get back up and go to the replicator, she replicated herself a glass of Juice and went back to sit on the couch. She starred out the viewport at the stars zipping by. She heard a sound and looked up. It was Chakotay. "Did I wake you up?" she asked concerned.

"No I woke on my own, but when I found I was alone I came looking for you." He sat down next to her.

She leaned into him, "I had to use the restroom, and I think I woke it up." She pointed to her swollen belly.

"Ah, is that so?" he asked, he placed his hand on her tummy. "Come on now little one, you need to settle down, Mommy likes to get sleep at night."

She laughed, "I don't think that's going to work Chakotay."

"Probably not" he leaned in and kissed her, he thought she was one of the most beautiful pregnant women he'd ever seen.

"Humm" she said, "I don't think that will help either." She kissed him back opening her mouth to his explorations.

He stopped then looked at her deeply in the eyes, "how about I give you a massage?" he asked standing and offering for her to take his hands. She obliged and they disappeared into their room.

- =/\= -

Kathryn lay on the biobed in the surgical bay. She held Chakotay's hand. She was nervous, today the Doctor would hopefully discover as to why Baby R was so tiny. The Doctor looked at his readings; he compared all of the data that he had on Kathryn, Chakotay, and both babies that he'd gathered over the last twenty two weeks. "Humm" he said.

"Humm, what does hum mean?" Kathryn asked, attempting to sit up.

"Captain, please, hold still." He chided her.

She huffed back onto the bed, lying down in the position she was in was extremely uncomfortable. Chakotay took note that she was not comfortable and in some distress by the whole event. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand hoping to comfort her some. But when it became obvious that she was growing more and more uncomfortable, by the fact that she was biting her lower lip, he spoke up.

"Doctor how much longer are the scans going to take, I'm not sure if this position is the most comfortable for a woman in her condition." He spoke for her, knowing that she wasn't about to admit that she was being bothered in the least bit.

"I'll be done in just a moment, and Captain I'm sorry for the discomfort." He quickly took a few more scans and closed his tricorder. "You may move into a more suitable position. She breathed a sigh of relief and moved to her side. She immediately felt relief. She looked up into Chakotay's eyes. He just stared back lovingly. She looked back over her shoulder when the Doctor spoke. "You two are free to go; I need to go over these new scans. I'll call you when I'm done."

Chakotay helped her into a sitting position, and then up off the biobed. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to do things like that on her own. "Thank you Doctor, I hope to hear from you very soon." Kathryn stated.

The Doctor nodded as he disappeared into his office. Chakotay then escorted Kathryn out of there. The Doctor had wanted all day to work on his investigation, but they both had known that it wasn't going to take long enough for them to take the day off for themselves. They'd both had breakfast before they'd come down so all that was left to do was to go to their duty stations.

- =/\= -

Tom looked up when he heard the doors open. He smiled as Chakotay led Kathryn out of the lift and to her seat; he had replicated a foot stole for her so she could keep her feet up while sitting on the bridge. At first she hadn't wanted to use it, but after one shift of sitting there and her feet seeming to be the size of an elephant's after the shift was over she gave in.

Kathryn made herself comfortable, they'd also modified her chair so that it would have a bit of a recline to it; this made it easier for her to have her feet up. After she was sitting as contently as she was going to be able to, she called out "Report?"

"We are traveling towards the alpha quadrant at warp seven Captain, all systems normal." Tom supplied.

"Very good Mr. Paris." She leaned her head back, she had another headache. Though, today she was bound and determined to not go to her ready room. She did enjoy sitting on the bridge and listening to the officers conversations, she also wanted to sit next to him, she was nervous what the Doctor was going to say, and well even though they couldn't sit intimately close, it was a nice feeling to know that he was right there.

- =/\= -

Hours had gone by, and finally her combadge chirped, "Doctor to the Captain."

"This is the captain, yes doctor." Smoothly stated already knowing why he was calling. She sent a look to Chakotay.

"I have finished my investigation, and would like to see both you and the commander please."

"On our way, Janeway out," She said as she fumbled her way into a standing position, refusing to let him help her while they were on duty. "Mr. Tuvok, you have the bridge." With that the command team disappeared into the turbo lift.

- =/\= -

The Doctor was waiting for them in sickbay; upon their entry he motioned for them both to follow him into his office. He took his seat and waited for the other two to do the same. "As you know, I have analyzed all the information I have on you, the commander, and both of the babies." He paused, not sure how they were going to take the news that he had to give them. "I believe that I have come up with a diagnosis as to why Baby R is not growing in a way that is typical. It is in my professional option that Baby R has a condition known as Primordial Dwarfism."


	12. Wonder

Chapter Twelve: Wonder

- =/\= -

Kathryn stared at the Doctor as she searched her mind. She knew about dwarfism but not about this primordial dwarfism that the doctor had just stated her baby had. From what she knew, and the few people that she'd met with dwarfism, they were pretty much like most other humanoids but all the ones she'd met had normal torsos and shorter limbs, otherwise they were no different than she herself.

The Doctor let her think for a bit, this was big news, well so to speak. She looked up into his eyes, "what is the prognosis for the baby, what are we looking at?" Chakotay had taken her hand, and was rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Well, your baby has a very rare form of dwarfism, there isn't much known even in this day in age, what we do know is that it is a recessive form, meaning both of you must have been carrying the genes for it. Furthermore unlike most other forms of dwarfism your baby is proportionately normal, just extra small." He brought up some information, "you're baby has MOPD II, some of the things that we are going to have to keep an eye out for are; possible breathing and eating issues. In the past joint, bone, and vascular issues of the brain would have been a problem, but in this day in age we are able to correct most of those abnormalities before they become an issue with some minor genetic re-sequencing." He stated letting her know that the baby more than likely wouldn't suffer a premature death due to an aneurysm. "I cannot change your baby's genes to allow for a normal stature but the life threatening effects of her condition can be helped with the above mentioned treatment."

Kathryn nodded; trying to take in all that the Doctor had just told her. She scarcely heard Chakotay speak, "how big are we expecting the baby to be at birth and into adulthood?"

"Unlike Baby L who will more than likely be at a normal birth weight of between six to ten pounds, we're looking at Baby R being around one to three pounds at birth." He offered. "Now Baby L will more than likely land somewhere between the height of the two of you, where Baby R will probably not top off at anything higher than three and a half feet."

Chakotay nodded, he looked over at Kathryn who had her hand on her stomach. He squeezed her hand offering his support. She then looked up at the doctor and thanked him; she stood not sure if she wanted to stay in sickbay that much longer. Chakotay stood as well and walked with her towards the door. The doctor called after her. "We should do the genetic re-sequencing soon, the sooner the better for the babies health." He stated letting her know that it was a very important step that needed to be done.

She stopped and turned around, "yes, of course." She looked down not sure what to say, "We can do the procedure tomorrow, after my shift."

"Alright, I'll see you there." The couple turned to leave, "and captain, get some rest."

She nodded and then was gone with Chakotay at her side.

- =/\= -

The couple didn't have the luxury of just going back to their quarters to talk, they needed to return to duty. Kathryn didn't feel like sitting on the bridge anymore and hastily made her way to her ready room. Chakotay understood why, the news was a bit of a shock, not something that anyone had ever predicted. They knew the baby was small, but they'd hoped it was just something minor. This new found knowledge meant that things were going to be far different for their lives then they'd previously expected. Not that the fact that they were having twins would have meant that life was going to be normal, but the fact that one of their babies would more than likely never be taller than that of an average three-four year old was a whole different ball game.

- =/\= -

Kathryn sat at her desk, she wasn't in shock, just was worried about where things would go from there, well not from there but after the babies were born. They would have one child that was typical, and one child that was going to be tiny, extra tiny the rest of its life. "Computer, bring up all available data on MOPD II." The computer chirped and the information she requested was there in front of her.

She went about learning as much as she could about it, after all if she were going to be a mother of a child with it, she'd better learn about it.

- =/\= -

Out on the bridge Chakotay had the same thought, he quietly used a data padd to bring up the information that he wanted. He was soon reading every available bit of information on the subject. His intense concentration on the padd he was reading didn't go unnoticed by Tom.

"Commander that must be some interesting reading," He stated making a note at how the man's brow furrowed in concentration.

Chakotay looked up, "yes, just some child care information." He stated, he wasn't sure if Kathryn was ready to let anyone else in on what they'd just been told.

"Ah yes, very important and interesting information. I bet you're getting excited." Tom suggested.

Chakotay nodded, and then went back to reading.

- =/\= -

The shift was finally over, and so was the reading of the available data on MOPD II, there wasn't much. It appeared that the condition was so rare, that they just didn't have the kind of information on it as they did on other forms of dwarfism in humans. She'd finally resolved that everything was going to be fine, the Doctor had already assured her that after the procedure she was going to undergo the next day that her baby would be safe from many of the more devastating conditions that in the past centuries were a huge worry for parents.

She stood and placed her hand on her stomach, she talked with the babies."So, you two are going to be a unique set of twins aren't you." She smiled too herself, and then spoke some more. "I guess that I shouldn't be surprised, I mean after all, I'm a pregnant starship captain thousands of light years away from home, why should things be typical." She was going to speak more when the chime sounded. She looked up and called for whoever it was to enter.

She had a large grin on her face when she saw Samantha. "Hello, Captain." She smiled.

"Hello Sam, what I can do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Naomi for dinner tonight." The young woman and Kathryn had become good friends when Naomi was born, Kathryn had somewhat filled in the roll of Sam's mother during her pregnancy.

"I'd love that" she smiled; she then looked towards the door when the chime rang again. "Come in" Kathryn called. This time it was Chakotay.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that I was interrupting something." He stated sheepishly. He turned to leave.

"It's alright commander, you weren't interrupting." Sam spoke. "I was just seeing if the Captain wanted to have dinner with me and Naomi tonight."

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Chakotay stated, he thought it might be good for her to talk with Sam, being that Sam had already had a child, and probably would be the one that Kathryn might be willing to discuss the Doctor's findings with.

"You can come too if you'd like."

"O no, I think that you two should get together, I'd just be in the way." He grinned. He quickly placed a kiss on Kathryn's cheek. "I didn't' see Sam come in and I was just coming in to let you know that the shift was actually over, but you look as if you already knew that." He then turned and quickly left letting Kathryn and Sam talk.

Kathryn laughed, "my mother hen."

That earned a laugh from the younger woman. "So what do you say to 1900 hours, my quarters?"

"Sound lovely, I'll see you there Sam." With that the younger woman turned and left, Kathryn wasn't far behind her, after cleaning up the mess from the day Kathryn made her way to her quarter to get ready.

- =/\= -

It was 1900 hours and the chime on Sam's door rang. She answered and Kathryn walked in. She was wearing a simple black maternity dress; it accented her baby bump quiet well. She was met by Naomi coming up to her. "Hello Captain, how are you today?" the child asked.

"I'm doing just fine Naomi, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm doing very well captain. Thank you for asking." She then skipped off to play with her Flotter doll.

Sam came over, "please come in and have a seat, let's get you off those feet of yours." She knew all too well how difficult it was to be pregnant, and she'd only had one.

"Thank you very much," she said gladly taking a seat in the reclining chair that Sam had. It was a rocker that she'd gotten while she was pregnant herself. Kathryn put her feet up. "There that's better. I'm not sure which is bigger, my stomach or my ankles." She joked.

Samantha laughed, as she brought over some drinks to start the evening, "sorry dinner isn't quite done yet, I think the replicator knew that you were coming, and it decided to start acting out."

"O yeah, blame me," she laughed as she took a sip, it was sparkling apple juice. Sam was making sure that she was getting the nutrients that she needed, much in the same way that Chakotay, Neelix, and well quite frankly the rest of the crew did.

"Hey, I don't usually have any problems with it." She laughed as she took a seat on the couch. She knew that they'd had an appointment with the doctor today. "So how did your check up go?" she asked, wanting to make sure that everything was alright with her.

She set her glass down on an end table next to the chair; she leaned to her right to be and shifted her weight to her right hip so that she could lean slightly closer to Sam. She had her elbows resting on the edge of the chair and her hands folded. "Well we finally found out why Baby R is lagging way behind Baby L." she stated.

Sam set her drink down as well, "and why is that?" she's leaned forward as well.

"Apparently Chakotay and I both carry a gene for primordial dwarfism." She looked down at her hands.

"Primordial dwarfism, I'm not sure I know what that is." Her eyebrows were down and her eyes narrowed, trying to see if she could recall ever even hearing about the syndrome.

"Well, the baby needs some genetic re-sequencing, due to some rather terrifying health risks, but even after the procedure, it means that my baby will not even reach the height of Naomi when it's fully grown." She now rested her head in one of her palms.

"Wow, that's quite some news." Sam sated, not exactly sure what to say. "It'll be healthy right?"

Kathryn nodded, "as far as I've read yes, since we are in this century , just a couple of centuries ago we would have been facing a barrage of rather difficult medical conditions that were usually associated with it, though not every child faced them. We may face some extra issues as far as breathing, eating, hearing, and other things that are size related, but the life threatening issues the doctor will be able to correct before it's even born, as well as many of the bone abnormalities that could come with it."

Sam sighed, and leaned back, "at least we don't have to worry about those things."

Kathryn nodded, "though what are we going to do, this ship isn't designed for someone that tiny."

Sam laughed, "We'll do what we do in almost every new situation we find out here, we will adapt, as Seven likes to say."

This made the older woman smile, "you're right, nearly everything we do is unknown, we'll figure things out." A chime rang through the room.

"Well that sounds like dinner is done, you ready to eat?" Sam asked as she stood, she offered her hand out to Kathryn who gladly took it. Naomi hurried to her seat very excited about having the captain join them for a meal.

Kathryn couldn't help but smile when Naomi made sure that Flotter was sitting in his seat, he was table high thanks to a few pillows that Naomi had placed in the chair earlier that day. The meal Sam had prepared was wonderful, young chicken, with baby red potatoes, and maple baby carrots. She had to laugh at the fact that everything was baby. She then found out that that had been Naomi's idea.

After dinner the three of them returned to the main living area, Kathryn sat back into the recliner and Naomi nestled into her mother's side on the couch, and of course Flotter was tucked ever so lovingly under the child's arm. Sam and Kathryn talked more on Kathryn's pregnancy, Sam's pregnancy, and things eventually moved to other things, like work and such. Kathryn was in midsentence when her breath suddenly caught in her throat.

Sam looked worried, "Are you alright?"

Kathryn laughed, "Yeah just got the wind knocked out of me." She stopped again; this baby was having a good ole time kicking her in the diaphragm.

Sam smiled glad to know that she was fine, "this one liked to put her foot in my ribcage."

Naomi then looked at her, "They're moving?" she asked amazed.

Kathryn nodded, "yes they are, would you like to feel?"

Naomi stood and cautiously moved over to the captain, she slowly reached her hand out towards the captain's swollen belly. Kathryn took the girl's hand into hers and placed it into the spot where the movement would be felt the best. It wasn't long before Naomi felt the baby move; she looked up into Kathryn's eyes, with utter amazement on her young features. It was one of the most precious and intimate moments she'd ever had with the young girl.


	13. Worst Case Scenario

Chapter Thirteen: Worst Case Scenario

- =/\= -

Chakotay awoke to Tuvok calling for the Captain to come to the bridge, it was still very early in the morning around 0200 hours, and the two of them had only been in bed for around three hours. Chakotay responded to the comm. letting him know that they'd both be there shortly. "Kathryn, honey you have to wake up."

She moaned slightly and opened her eyes, "what is it?" she asked the sleep evident in her voice.

"Tuvok just called, we're wanted on the bridge." He informed her, and then got out of bed, he helped her up and out of bed and then they both dressed and were on the bridge.

- =/\= -

The lift doors opened to revile a very tired and very pregnant Captain, followed by Chakotay who looked far more awake. "Report?" she asked and forcing herself not to yawn.

"We have two ships on an intercept course." Tuvok answered. "They're weapons are charged."

"Shields up," Kathryn stated, and made her way to her chair quickly, the last time they'd encountered something like this she nearly lost one of the babies due to a fall that the enemy's ships fire had caused. "Hail them"

"They're responding," Harry replied.

"On screen." She then stood since they were not firing at them, "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation starship Voyager, we are on a peaceful mission, we're just trying to get home." She supplied hoping that they would be friendly, and the weapons being loaded were just precautionary. They had yet to charge their weapons.

A grey man with Klingon like ridges on his brow appeared on the screen. "I am Commander K'jhon, of the Va'Cadian order. Captain, you are entering a war zone, I suggest that you come no further." He stated looking the woman over, he took note of her apparent condition.

"Commander, I'm afraid we don't have much option but to proceed, our home is around forty thousand light-years from here, we do not wish to take part either way in your conflict, we just want to get home." She stated hoping that the man would understand.

He nodded, "I understand captain, but this area is full of factions that answer to no one, they will attack and kill your crew without provocation." The man stated.

Kathryn looked back at Chakotay, then back to the man on the screen. "I see."

The man looked at all of the faces of the people on the bridge, there was something about these strange aliens that he liked, "perhaps maybe we can talk with headquarters and see if we cannot offer you an escort though our territory."

"I would very much appreciate that Commander." She stated.

"Wait here, I will contact you within the hour." The man then closed the link. Kathryn sighed and settled back into her chair, she sent a look to Chakotay, he knew that look, she was nervous and had a foreboding feeling, but that was how life went in the delta quadrant.

- =/\= -

The hour past quickly, "Commander?" she asked as he appeared on the view screen once more.

What the man said next wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. "You will be escorted to our home world, where you must request the escort though the rest of our territory in person. When we arrive, you and two other members of your crew will transport to the surface, you are to present your case to the council. If they say yes then you will be escorted though our space by one of our warships. If they are to deny your request then you are on your own. It's the best I can do."

Kathryn nodded, "alright."

"I'm transferring you the coordinates now and we'll be on our way." The man closed the link.

"Got it Captain" Harry stated.

"Set a course Harry." She stated and was about to sit back down in her seat when Chakotay spoke.

"Captain, can I see you in your ready room please?" there was a tone in his voice that Kathryn knew all too well. She knew that she was about to get an ear full. She nodded sending him a look that told him that she already knew what was about to happen.

- =/\= -

The door had only just closed before he spoke,, "you can't possibly be thinking that you're going down there."

"There isn't any choice; there is no way we can just simply go around this territory. You've seen the astrometrics logs; if we can't go through this region of space then we'll be adding between five to seven years to our journey. I can't ask the crew to do that." Her eyes were narrow.

"I know but there has to be some way that you don't have to leave the ship." He was worried, what if something were to happen to her, he couldn't stand to lose all three of them.

"You heard him Chakotay, I am to go down there with two others, he was very specific." she had her arms crossed, and the rested on her belly.

"Kathryn please, check and see if there is some way that I could go in your place." He looked down, "I just don't want anything to happen to you guys."

She walked over to him and placed her hand on the side of his cheek, "I know, I don't want to leave the ship either, I'll talk to him and see if there's anyway."

"Thank you" he said, and pulled her into a hug.

She nodded after he'd released her, then we went back to his position on the bridge. She contacted Commander K'jhon again.

- =/\= -

The senior officers were all sitting around the table in the briefing room. Kathryn began to speak. "When we arrive at the planet, Tuvok, Tom, and I will go by shuttle down to the surface, I want a lock kept on us at all times." Kathryn was cut off by the Doctor.

"Captain, with all due respect, you're not laving this ship." He stated, "Not in your condition."

"Doctor please, I have already had this conversation with Chakotay, and I have already checked, they will not discuss anything with any other member of the crew but myself, I must make the request on behalf of my crew." She had raised her hand up to cut him off.

"But captain," he protested.

"Doctor, I am already aware of what the risks are, if it wasn't absolutely necessary I would not be living this ship, but under the circumstances either I make the request or we go through this region of space with no protection."

The Doctor sighed, "I want to go with you then." He stated.

"I'm only allowed to take two other officers with me, Tom can fill in as medic, I need him as well as Tuvok." She stated.

"But" the Doctor started to try and protest some more.

"Doctor I've made up my mind, end of debate." She'd managed to shut him up, but he was none too happy with her decision, and neither was Chakotay. She finished filling in the rest of the crew as to what was to happen, she dismissed everyone. Chakotay stayed behind. She looked at him, "I know what you're going to say, and frankly I don't like this anymore then you do, but this time I have no choice."

"I know," he said and pulled her into him.

She wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest; she took a deep breath and let it out quickly. He could tell that she was scared, but she'd never show it to anyone else. After a few moments he let go of her, and the two of them returned to the bridge.

- =/\= -

The Deltaflyer slowly descended towards the planet's surface. The commander of the other ship along with two of his own officers had joined them. On the way they got to talking. The Va'Cadian's were typically a friendly species, but they were in the middle of a dispute with another species called the Na'tof. They once inhabited the same planet and looked extremely similar. The main differences were subtle and made it difficult to differentiate one from the other. Appearance wise they were nearly identical, it was in their genetic makeup and organ systems in which they differed.

K'jhon had been curious since they'd first made contact, "so captain, how far along are you?" he asked.

"I'm twenty four weeks," she stated, "I still have around fourteen weeks to go still." She smiled.

"You must be proud." He smiled at her.

"Yes, I am." She was kind of glad that he'd taken an interest. "Do you have any children?" she asked.

"Not anymore, I lost my wife and our daughter in an attack." He looked down.

"I'm very sorry." Kathryn offered a reassuring squeeze to his arm.

He nodded, and then Tom broke the conversation, "we're about to land."

- =/\= -

The negotiations for escort went smoothly and the council had agreed that Voyager could have safe passage though their space. Kathryn was beyond relieved that this was the case. They were shaking hands and getting ready to leave when a strange sound rang through the air. Moments later she heard K'Jhon yell, "Captain get down!"

She didn't even have time to try to react before the man and pulled them both to the ground, just seconds before the room lit up with an explosion.

Tom looked back at the sound just in time to see what appeared to be a bomb of some kind, explode a mere twenty feet from where the captain had been standing. Tom was knocked to the ground by the shock wave, as well as Tuvok who'd been standing next to him. Both men though slightly dazed were not injured badly; little could be said for those that were closer to the explosion.

It wasn't but seconds after they'd gotten back to their feet that they were at the side of Kathryn and their new friend. Other's that had been further away too were assisting those that had survived. Tom quickly scanned both of them, and looked to Tuvok, his look said everything. He lifted her up as Tuvok lifted up K'Jhon. They'd made it about fifty feet before another explosion occurred, Tom was knocked down. Thankfully he'd gone down on his backside and not atop the captain.

He quickly scrambled to his feet, he looked around to see Tuvok, there were several people motioning for them to follow. They did, the others lead them into a series of caverns, once all of the individuals that had been in the room were inside they sealed and locked the doors. Tuvok set K'Jhon down and tried calling for Voyager. It was of no use; whatever had started was blocking communications.

Tom was assisting the captain; she had a series of nasty burns across most of her left side. Her right had been protected by K'Jhon, he had tried to shield her. There were some compression fractures along her jaw; the left part of her pelvis was fractured. He quickly scanned the babies, thankfully it appeared that they'd been cushioned from the shock wave, but both had suffered a shock when she'd hit the ground. He could see that her uterus was beginning to contract, and both of the babies' heart rates were elevated. "Do we have any medical supplies?" he called out.

A woman appeared with an emergency medical kit. "I'm a doctor" she simply stated. Tom nodded and allowed her to assist him. He filled her in on everything that he knew.

- =/\= -

On Voyager the bridge was silent, they'd had an open comm. Link and they'd heard K'Jhon call out for Kathryn to get down and then the sound of an explosion and then nothing. It didn't take long before Chakotay was calling out orders to try and reestablish communications. He prayed that the worst hadn't happened.

- =/\= -

Kathryn slowly opened her eyes, she was dizzy very dizzy and her entire body hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She groaned as she tried to formulate where she was. "Tom" she finally said. Her voice was hardly more than a whisper.

"I'm right captain." He was very worried, all three of them were critical. He'd taken her hand. Tuvok had momentarily come over to check on her, but was quickly summoned away to assist with some of the other's that had just been in the same attack.

Thankfully there were a number of doctors in the group. Apparently next door to the council's meeting room there had been a conference going on, which meant that Tom, thankfully had this doctor all to himself. They had also determined that she was one of the most critical people in the room.

"Tom" she'd managed to say again. She paused for a moment as she shuddered with the pain. "The babies" she wasn't concerned with herself at the moment, just the two little ones that were growing inside her.

He lied to her to keep her calm, "they're doing just fine captain."

He motioned for the doctor to step to the side with him. "Can we stop the labor?" he asked, hoping that she could.

"I'm not sure, they're all three in really bad shape, and I don't know much about your species physiology." She looked at him lost for what to do.

Tom didn't want to hear that, a lump had grown in his throat; Chakotay would have his head if he didn't save them. Tom then turned to scan though the doors; it appeared that the bombing had stopped. He looked back toward Tuvok. "I think the attack has stopped, we need to get back to the flyer."

Tuvok came up and checked as well, he agreed that it appeared that it had stopped. They were about to open the doors when someone else came up to them. "I can't let you go out there its too dangerous." It was one of the men from K'Jhon's ship.

Tom looked at him, "we don't have a choice, if she doesn't receive medical attention immediately; all three of them are going to die.

The room shook as another wave of bombings started up. Tuvok looked at Tom, "it appears that the attack isn't over, I doubt that we'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

"Damn it" tom stated. He was about to say some more thing when his attention was brought back to the captain. He rushed to her side.

She'd called out in pain. It was becoming obvious that her contractions were worsening. A look of panic was on her face, "Tom, it's too."

Tom quickly pushed some hair from her face; she closed her eyes as more pain raked through her body. She was shaking from it. Her heart rate was up and her blood pressure was elevated. "Can I get some more help here please!" he called out knowing that if they were going to deliver these babies, he was going to need all the extra help he could get just to keep her alive, let alone all three of them.

"Captain, I don't know how to tell you this, but you're about to have some babies." He was holding tightly to the hand that wasn't injured.

One of the other doctors came over, "here I can sedate her."

Tom looked at him, "no she needs to be awake; do we have anything for the pain?"

He nodded and pressed something into her neck, the intense pain subsided though she could still feel the burns on her body it was much more tolerable. She looked at Tom, tears in her eyes. He swallowed hard, "Don't worry; I'll try my hardest to make sure they don't die." He too had tears in his eyes. Tuvok had come over and taken over holding her hand so that Tom could assist the doctors.

Delivering a single baby early was difficult, let alone delivering two. And to make things worse she had a fractured hip and one of the babies was going to be almost too small for any instruments that they had. Tom began to spit out orders, he at least knew about their anatomy and the other doctor's in the room were relying on him to guide them. He quickly gave them the run down that they were expecting two very premature babies, one that was going to be half the size of the other.

Just a mere ten minutes later Baby L was delivered. He was only around a 1.2lbs and only 10 inches long, and had been quickly whisked off to another part of the cavern. Not far behind was Baby R, she was extremely tiny, she scarcely weighed a half pound, and she was only six inches long. Tom quickly handed her off to one of the doctor's they were extra careful not to injure her.

He grabbed her hand, as they both waited to hear a cry; at least one cry from each of them, no sound met their ears. Kathryn took a deep shuddered breath tears walling up in her eyes. She didn't dare speak, didn't dare say anything. Then finally there was a sound, one that sounded like a kitten mewing, and then another deeper cry joined the mew.

Kathryn broke down, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. The slight celebration was short lived. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she began to convulse. Tom called out in a panic, "we're losing her!"


	14. And Then There Were Three

Chapter Fourteen: And Then There Were Three

- =/\= -

Kathryn opened her eyes slightly, where ever she was it was very bright,. She closed her eyes again. She felt very ill, pain coursing through her body. She tried to speak, but only a moan met her ears. She tried to move, but even the slightest twitch sent searing pain straight to her brain. She tried one last time to talk, before it'd became too much, she slipped back into the unconscious world.

- =/\= -

Chakotay held his breath; he waited for any sign of the Deltaflyer. The ship rocked as enemy fire made contact with the shields. The attack had come out of nowhere both on the surface and in orbit. Chakotay called out orders, orders to keep the ship in one peace. K'Jhon's ship was fighting too, creating cover fire for Voyager. More rocking, more weapons fire, then as fast as it had started, it was over.

Long moments passed, time seemed to stand still, finally a welcome site, the flyer. It was obvious that everyone on the flyer had been injured; Chakotay gave the order to beam each and everyone to sickbay. Once they flyer had been recovered, Chakotay left the bridge in Harry's hands, with orders to call him if the enemy were to return.

- =/\= -

The Doctor was inundated with injured crewmen. He turned when he heard the transporters. He froze for only a moment, Tom was holding Kathryn. She was obviously badly burned over at least half of her body. He swallowed hard, and rushed over to her, moving a less critical patient off of the biobed in the surgical bay. He looked into Tom's eyes.

Tom quickly spoke, "Doctor there's something you need to know." He was cut off when the doctor became aware of exactly what Tom was about to say when a strange kitten like sound cut through the air in sickbay. He turned around, becoming aware of exactly what two of the other's in the room were holding.

Tuvok was already a head of the Doctor; he'd already returned with two incubators. The Doctor was now torn with who to help first. He snapped into triage mode, and started calling out all kinds of orders. He was quickly filled in by Tom, who noted that three of the aliens that had returned with them, including the two that had been holding the infants were doctors as well. For the first time the Doctor wasn't alone. He nodded and began filling in everyone on what to do with patient.

- =/\= -

Chakotay walked into what he perceived to be a horror movie, injured people were everywhere. Tuvok was injured but not severely and so was Tom. All three of the Va'Cadian Doctor's that had accompanied Tom and Tuvok back to the ship were injured but not severely enough to deter them from trying to save the lives of Kathryn and her newborn babies. Chakotay froze in the door way, he'd spotted Kathryn first, and then the two incubators. He felt himself grow week, and found that the only way for him to maintain a standing position was to lean against the wall. He didn't dare move; he could only watch what played out in front of him.

- =/\= -

Hours had gone by, and now sickbay was still and quiet. The only sound was that of monitors, and a soft muttering of whispers coming from behind a privacy curtain. Chakotay had long since been kicked out of the room. Tom had spotted him just starring at them all in shock. The Doctor felt that it would be best for him to wait outside of sickbay, that and he needed the room to work.

All Chakotay did was pace up and down the halls, desperately wanting to know how things were going. He stopped when he'd heard a noise, it was B'Elanna. She reached her arms out too him, tears filling her eyes as well. She took her friend into a much needed hug.

"They're going to be alright Chakotay; you hear that, they're going to be fine." She was telling him these things not only for his sake but for hers. The ship was small and news travailed faster than warp ten.

- =/\= -

The privacy screen finally came down. Kathryn now lay dressed in only a blanket. She was sleeping. The Doctored nodded for Tom to get Chakotay. The young man didn't have to go far, all he had to do was open the doors to sickbay. He was rushed by B'Elanna who gave him a hug, thankful that he was alright. She then stepped back and looked in the direction of the doctor, and took a deep breath.

Chakotay stepped inside of sickbay. He could see Kathryn sleeping in the middle of the surgical bay. He also saw several other crewmembers laying on the reaming bio-beds and stretchers. It was what he didn't see that scared him the most.

As almost as if he were telepathic the doctor motioned for Chakotay to follow him into his office. Once inside he began to speak. "As you know, the babies were born." Chakotay felt a lump growing in his throat. Tears were coming up to the surface once more. "And they needed immediate and special care," The doctor began to walk towards the other side of sickbay, the area where the stasis chambers and science lab was. "Many babies born this early and as small as both of them were, especially the one, do not make it." Chakotay had almost completely broken down. He just silently walked around the corner with the doctor. "But," the doctor paused, "if it weren't for the fast action of Tom Paris, and the Va'Cadian doctors, I would not be able to congratulate you."

Chakotay froze his breath coming out in short gasps, the doctor had moved to the side and he could see both incubators running, two exceptionally tiny infants inside of them. He didn't dare move, he didn't say anything terrified that if he did he'd wake up and find that they hadn't made it.

"Congratulations commander, it's a boy, and a girl." The doctor beamed, he very quickly quit smiling when Chakotay nearly fell; all the emotions that he'd been feeling coming to a head. He's knees gave out on him. "Whoa there commander, how about we sit down for a moment."

Chakotay nodded and sat down on the floor. He was overwhelmed to know that they were alive, all three of them.

B'Elanna had come around the corner with Tom. She too needed conformation of what Tom had just told her, even though the babies were only twenty-four weeks, and extremely tiny they were alive.

B'Elanna knelt down next to Chakotay, tears falling down her cheeks. She pulled the man into another hug. "I told you" she said trying to sound brave.

Tom had also knelt down. Chakotay looked him straight into the eyes, "I will never forget this, thank you."

Tom smiled, "it wasn't just me, everyone pulled together,"

Chakotay nodded, and after a moment he felt strong enough to stand back up. With tears still in his eyes he walked over to the two babies, they were both sleeping. He couldn't believe how small they were, and they were rather purple. B'Elanna stood next to him, her hand at her mouth; she'd never seen anything so small and precious.

Chakotay looked at the doctor, "Can I touch them?" he asked.

The Doctor frowned, he knew how much Chakotay wanted to touch the babies, make sure they were real he just couldn't let him. "I'm sorry, not just yet; they're too fragile to do so. Any excess stimulation may cause them harm. That's why I moved them in here."

Chakotay nodded, and looked back down at the babies. They had both, a boy, and an extra special little girl. The small group stood there watching the babies for what seemed like forever when the doctor rushed them out. He wanted to let them do what they needed to do, rest and grow. The computer was helping to handle all the functions that still needed more developing but, they both were strong like Kathryn.

Chakotay after being shooed away from his children, hand taken a holographic seat next to Kathryn, she looked a million times better then she had only hours before. He brushed her now far shorter hair out of her face, and placed a kiss on her cheek. She too needed rest. He only hoped that they'd be able to get it, and those people that had attacked everyone would not be coming back, but somehow he knew that might be wishful thinking.


	15. Name Sake

Chapter Fifteen: Name Sake

- =/\= -

_The sound of a baby crying filled the room. There were people everywhere, bleeding, dying. Kathryn reached out for Tom to hand her, her child, but the crying slowed, and then there was nothing. Tom looked up into Kathryn's eyes, tears had formed. He tired one last time to bring the tiny boy back, then with a saddened face he spoke, "I'm sorry captain, there's nothing I can do."_

"_No" she cried trying to sit up as pain shot though her body. She was screaming at the top of her longs, "No, No."_

- =/\= -

Chakotay was holding on to Kathryn's hand tightly. Her head thrashed back and forth on the bio-bed. Tears were falling from her closed eyes, and she was screaming the words "no, no it can't be" Over and over again.

The Doctor had run out of his office at the sound of the commotion. He was to her in seconds, and placed a hypo-spray into her neck.

Her eyes opened wide, a look of fear, and terror playing on her features. She looked around for a moment then settled on Chakotay's face. She was hysterical and crying, "Chakotay," she cried, "the babies, they. They didn't make it." He pulled her into his arms as she cried. "They're gone, they're dead."

"Kathryn no, they're not." He said. Stroking her back, "they're alive safe and sound in incubators. It was just a dream."

The Doctor spoke, "Captain, they're alive; Tom and the Va'Cadian doctors saved you and them." He'd placed his hand on her shoulder. Tom was also standing next to the bed.

"But Tom said there was nothing that could be done." She still wasn't quiet connected with reality just yet.

"Captain, I didn't, it was a dream they're alive, here on voyager safe and sound." He placed his hand on her arm.

Kathryn stilled, and pulled out of Chakotay's arms. Was it really just a bad dream, were they safe and on voyager. She looked around and didn't see any incubators. Noticing that she was searching for something the Doctor supplied, "they're in the other room, to minimize over stimulation. Would you like to see them?"

She was still wide eyed and nodded. She attempted to stand but the doctor stopped her. "No, let Chakotay carry you, your hip was badly broken before delivering them, and it was made far worse after, you need to stay off of it for at least a week."

She nodded, still not saying anything, afraid that they were all lying in her. At least that's what the irrational part of her mind was saying. She shakily wrapped her arms around Chakotay's neck, as he lifted her. It wasn't a long trip and soon the reality hit her.

New tears formed in her eyes, and she buried her head into Chakotay's shoulders. They were there, two of tiniest human's she'd ever seen, two perfectly created little angels. Chakotay held her tightly, knowing exactly how he must have felt. "I'm so sorry Chakotay" she finally whispered.

"O Kathryn whatever for?" he asked.

"It was reckless of me to go down there." The Doctor had moved himself and Tom away while they were looking at the babies.

"Kathryn, you had no idea that there was going to be an attack on the council, it was an act of terrorism, you did what you needed to do for your crew. You after all are their captain, their leader. You were doing what you needed to do that's all. It isn't your fault." He was holding her as close to his body as he could, one arm under her legs, the other supporting her back and holding her head close to him.

"They both nearly" she trailed off not sure if she could say it.

"I know, but they didn't that's what's important. She nodded not sure if she could actually speak anymore. She then sucked in her breath as pain went though her hip. "Here, I think you need to get back into bed, that hip of yours needs it's rest, and from what the Doctor has said, they need as little distraction from their duty of growing as they can get. He carried her back to the bed she'd been in earlier. He stayed with her until she was finally sleeping.

- =/\= -

The next week was a rough one for voyager, Kathryn, and both babies. They'd been attacked several more times; of course the Va'Cadian's offered as much assistance as they could. They offered their medical expertise, as well as helping to keep Voyager in one piece by helping to fend off the attacks as well as repairing the ship. They felt awful that the crew of voyager had suffered so do to their conflict.

Kathryn's hip was still continuing to be a problem and a concern. They Doctor had noticed that it didn't seem to be healing the way it should, and had to re-break it and set two more times. This was an extremely painful procedure, and he felt just awful for her.

His two smallest patients were also posing to be just as difficult as their mother. He'd lost each one's heartbeat at least twice already, and they continued to keep letting their heart rates drop. He was on twenty-four hour alert with both of them.

The Doctor just got done making sure that this time the Captain's hip was indeed healing, which thankfully it was. He made his way back to check on the vitals' of the little ones. He was pleased so far today they were acting the way they should. Chakotay had come in to visit with Kathryn and to check on the babies himself.

"So, thought of anymore names yet?" he asked, stroking her hand.

She looked down, her lips pursed, she was in deep thought. She looked up with a smile, "I was thinking of Aideen for her, Aideen Elizabeth Janeway."

Chakotay smiled, "I suppose that there's a meaning behind the name?" he asked.

She laughed as she nodded, "It's the female version of Aydan, and it means little fire."

They both looked up as the doctor came back into the room, he had an opinion, "that would most certainly be fitting for her." She was the one that at the moment had been giving him the most trouble. It was hard enough to deal with the emergencies in her brother but it seemed like he had to create very specialized equipment just for her.

Chakotay laughed and looked at Kathryn again, "despite the Doctor's sarcasm I think that the name is very fitting, I have a feeling she's going to be just like you."

She placed her hand on the sides of her body just above the hips and starred at him, "and what exactly is that supposed to mean." She feigned being mad at him before she started cracking up laughing.

"Okay so I think Aideen it is, now what about him?" he asked his eyebrows wide.

She sent his look right back to him, "O no, I think you get to name him, it's only fair, I named her."

He smiled, and then thought for a moment. "What do you think of Pallaton, it means fighter."

She repeated the name; then grinned broadly, "Pallaton it is," her brown the furrowed, "should we give him a middle name?"

"It's not customary for people in my tribe to have one, but if you want to give one to him. It'll be fine with me."

She thought long and hard on this, then decided, "Well if we don't give him one, then we shouldn't give her one, and vice versa." She thought on this some more, "Perhaps we can name him after my father?"

He smiled, "I'd be honored to name our son after the man who gave you life." He leaned in and kissed her.

"So it's Aideen Elizabeth and Pallaton Edward." She was ecstatic that they could now stop referring to them as Baby L and Baby R. The Doctor was scanning one of the bio-beds running a diagnostic. "Doctor, we finally have names for you to put on those birth records.

He nodded, and brought up the birth records of the two babies. He happily filled in their names and then made it official. After he was done updating their charts he returned to the other room to check on them once more, leaving the other two to talk.

- =/\= -

Another week passed and Voyager was finally out of the Va'Cadian territory and safe from the attacks that had been almost constant throughout the time they'd been in their territory. They'd' said goodbye to their new friends, as they continued on their course. They'd been called and told that K'Jhon the man who more than likely saved Kathryn's life survived and was recovering with his parents.

Kathryn too was on the road to recovery, she was finally up and about mostly. She still needed some extra assistance with walking, but the Doctor had assured her that it would only be for a while longer. She'd been released from sickbay but not put back on active duty just yet. Normally she would have been trying to get out of sickbay far sooner, and not being on duty would have driven her mad. This time however was different. Though she no longer slept in sickbay she spent most of the day still there. She had two little ones to look after.

She smiled as she hummed to her children; the doctor had suggested that the sound of her voice would be comforting to them, being that they'd been able to hear it while they were in the womb. They were growing and developing on task for a premature baby, and it was becoming obvious that their son Pall was taking after dad, and Aideen was taking after her. He was the darker of the two, and she had almost porcelain colored skin much like Kathryn. They'd also noticed that the hair coming in on her appeared to be of a reddish tent.

At first they were confused by this, Chakotay's native America ancestry should have meant that both children would have taken after him, but she'd found out that he had a great grandfather that was half European.

The Doctor still wasn't allowing much physical contact with the babies, their nervous systems were still not very good at processing information properly, but he was allowing her to help with changing their dippers and cleaning them.

As much as she just wanted to take them home, she knew she couldn't so she made sure to soak up every moment she had contact with them.


	16. Home Coming

Chapter Sixteen: Home Coming

- =/\= -

The next month and a half seemed to fly by. The command staff had settled into a new routine, one that involved spending more time in sickbay then on the bridge. But soon all of that was going to change. Every day was a wonder, the babies were changing quickly. Pall had nearly tripled his size already under the expert care of the Doctor.

Kathryn was back in the ready room it was just about the end of her shift when she was called by Neelix, "Captain, I think I need you to come to the mess hall, there's something that needs your attention."

Kathryn sighed, "Alright Neelix I'm on my way." She closed the link then left her ready room heading towards the mess hall.

- =/\= -

Inside the mess hall murmurs could be heard, the room was completely dark. Harry's voice was a chiding whisper, "Tom, you're on my foot."

"Sorry" Tom stated back. The room went completely quiet when the doors opened.

Kathryn paused just inside the doors, the room was completely black and she couldn't see anything. "Neelix?" she called out.

The lights went to full and the room erupted into a big chorus of voices all yelling "Surprise!"

She couldn't believe it; all of the senior officers were in there. They must have left their stations early, knowing that she would have taken the back way, since it was quicker from the rear of her ready room to get there then to go through the bridge.

There were balloons everywhere, and many large and small packages filled the tables. She turned around when she felt someone grab her gently from behind. "Hey" it was Chakotay, "they crew and I felt that, just because they were already born, didn't mean that we couldn't go ahead with the baby shower that we'd already planned."

She smiled broadly; "thank you" she said a she turned to see everyone else in the room. B'Elanna came up to her and handed her something. "This is from me" she gave her a hug.

Kathryn took a seat at the table that was obviously meant for her and Chakotay to sit at. She slowly opened the package and grinned from ear to ear. "O B'Elanna, so darling." She lifted up the two items for everyone to see, "they're little baby tricorders."

The room laughed at the toys. Tuvok provided both children with a Plinock, which was a Vulcan primary logic toy. Harry's gift was some Starfleet issue diapers, complete with the insignia, and to the doctor's measurements for each babies' size, the boy's were blue, and the little girls were pink. Seven gave thermal booties. The Doctor's gift was a recording of lullabies, Naomi provided each baby with their own Flotter dolls, and Samantha had made each of them a blanket.

Chakotay then looked at her and smiled, he had gotten, rather made something for her as well. "Transporter room one, energize" he called out, and next to the group appeared a hand crafted rocking chair.

Kathryn was in awe at everything that she'd been given; there were so many other gifts from what seemed like the entire crew, toys, clothes, and everything else, and then the rocking chair. She looked up at Chakotay, "It's perfect." She gently placed a kiss on his lips.

She turned to everyone and thanked them for all of their wonderful gifts, and the party continued. At the end of the night the Doctor looked at the command team. "I have one more thing for you too."

"And what's that?" Chakotay asked.

"Well, since you now have all these things, wouldn't it be nice to have a baby to go with them?" He was smiling very smugly. Kathryn narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, was he about to say what she was thinking he was going to say. The Doctor then continued. "I was going to tell you this morning, but then I remembered about today's party, and I decided to let you know now, Pall is strong enough to go home."

Kathryn's mouth dropped as well as Chakotay's. The rest of the room erupted into cheers. "Really?" Kathryn asked standing up.

"Yes, he has gained enough weight, and is doing what he needs to do in order to go home. I would like to keep a monitor on him, but I think what he needs now is to be with mommy and daddy. After we're done here, you can come by sickbay and pick him up." He was a bit surprised when he found himself on the receiving end of a hug.

"Thank you so much Doctor" Kathryn then let go of him and took a step back, the overwhelming joy playing across her features. The doctor only nodded.

The party eventually wound down and Kathryn, Chakotay, and the Doctor made their way to sickbay.

- =/\= -

In sickbay, the Doctor brought the parents their little boy. Aideen was still too small and having too many troubles to be let out but they were finally able to bring at least one of them home. Kathryn accepted her little bundle, whispering softly to soothe him. He was considerably larger then when he was born, but still not the size he would have been at term.

Chakotay placed his hand gently on his head, helping to try and soothe the now very grumpy little boy. The parents were given very strict information about what to do if certain events happened and then allowed to take home their child.

- =/\= -

Inside their quarters Kathryn made her way to the nursery, she lay Pall down into his crib, he'd fallen back to sleep on the way there. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and then made her way back to the main living area. She smiled at Chakotay, "I think that we should turn in ourselves, since he's sleeping."

Chakotay nodded and followed her into the bed room. They both were soon lying down, and were fast asleep, at least for the moment.

- =/\= -

The next two months had been tiring, between duty shifts, one in the morning feedings and visiting the child that hadn't left sickbay, it was all the command team could do to stay on their feet. Kathryn and Chakotay seemed to almost never see each other; they'd done a split shift so that one of them would be home during the first year of their babies' lives, unless there was an event that required both of them to be on the bridge or in a meeting. In the event that they both had to be gone, their baby would go to sickbay, where they'd determined at least for now would be the safest place for him.

Kathryn was so happy that the Doctor had finally decided that he no longer required constant bio monitoring, being that he was now past his original due date and now weighed a fairly typical weight for a child of his gestational age.

Kathryn stretched then lifted her coffee cup up; the doctor said it was alright for her to have it in moderation. The babies both were being fed her breast milk but in a bottle, they'd created a cooled storage unit to house it so that they would be getting the food that was best for them. She frowned when she discovered that it was empty. She sighed then place the cup down and went to the replicator; she frowned again when she discovered that she was out of rations.

She still had more then she'd had before she was pregnant, but even they didn't seem to last the whole month, if she chose not to eat in the mess hall. She sighed it was nowhere near the end of her shift, and she'd already had her lunch break. Sighing one more time she resigned herself to sit in her chair hoping that the shift would end soon, as she yawned. She picked up a report and began reading it.

- =/\= -

Chakotay sat in the rocking chair he'd made for Kathryn; he gently rocked his son back and forth. He loved being a father. His son was so special to him, as well as his daughter, he jut wished that she'd be released from sickbay so that they'd be a complet family. He looked down into his son's face and smiled, he had Kathryn's nose, and mouth, but the rest of him screamed of himself. The child was going to be a very strong and handsome man one day. Chakotay smiled to himself hoping that that day wasn't for a long time, but he knew that that wasn't going to be the case. He however for at least that moment decided to just cling to the feeling of being a father holding a tiny little one.

- =/\= -

The end of the shift finally came. Kathryn was making a bee line towards the mess hall when the doctor called for her. "Captain, can you please report to sickbay."

She rolled her eyes thinking that he wanted her for ships business, "I'm on my way."

- =/\= -

The doors to sickbay opened to show Kathryn. She paused when she saw that Chakotay was there already. He was holding Pall. Her eyes grew wide, "is everything alright?"

She quickly moved toward Chakotay so she could better see her son. She looked back up to the Doctor when he spoke, "Actually yes."

Relief was obvious on her face. "Okay then what do you need?"

"Well I have a very little girl here, who says she wants to go home with Mommy and Daddy." He quickly moved to where the nursery had been set up.

Kathryn had the look of a little girl on Christmas morning when she looked at Chakotay. She then turned back when the doctor came back into the room. She held her arms out and he carefully placed Aideen into her mother's arms. She smiled as she looked down at the tiny girl; she was so little that her blanket seemed to swallow her up. Once again they were given instructions, though this time a monitor was not required. She was eating well, and she seemed to have no major side effects due to her size.

After the long list of instructions about how to feed her when to feed her how much to feed her and so forth, though it wasn't like they didn't already know the information, the doctor let them leave.

- =/\= -

Once inside their quarters Kathryn made her way to the couch, she carefully held Aideen. Chakotay sat next to her, holding their son. He was nothing but smiles, the site before him was so beautiful. He thanked the spirits for everything that he'd been given. They were a family, a whole complete family.

Kathryn starred back to Chakotay, tears were in her eyes, "Chakotay" she smiled.

"Yes?" he asked rocking Pall.

"This is it, we're a family." She looked down at Aideen who was sleeping, then at Pall who yawned, then back into Chakotay's eyes.

"Yes we are a wonderful beautiful family." He leaned in carefully placing a genital kiss on her lips then settled back to look at his children and then the mother of them. He knew that life couldn't get any better than it was in that very moment.

- =/\= -

THE END!

Author's Note: YAY finally after almost eight years the conclusion of the story! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't worry, I'm thinking sequel!


End file.
